Ranma SI
by ottofromire
Summary: Ranma foils one of Happosai's best panty raids. Happi decides to get his revenge on Ranma but it goes horribly wrong. He is sucked into the world of the Sailormoon anime that Akane was previously watching!!
1. Default Chapter

Ranma SI: Prologue Ranma SI A Ranma/SM X-over It is said by some that there is not only one dimension, but also many dimensions on multiple planes of existence. Every one of these dimensions, every plane of existence is unique in its own. For example, in one dimension, a small redhead has the power to throw fireballs and eat large quantities of food at a time. In another, a young man has at least six beautiful alien women living with him. And in yet another, there is a young android girl who rides bicycles at high speeds, and has the brain of a cat. But, there is one dimension that stands out over all of these. A dimension full of shrunken old people, shape-shifting curses, angry mallet-wielding tomboys, and one part-ox-part-crane-part-eel-part-octopus-part-yeti. Yes, this is the dimension of one Ranma Saotome. ###### Ranma was having a good day, or at least to his standards. He had only gotten splashed once today, Shampoo had dozens of orders to deliver at the Nekohaten, Ryoga was... somewhere, and Akane had only gotten mad at him once today, and he hadn't even gotten malleted for it. He was now walking home from school, Akane having stayed behind for a cooking class. Ranma suppressed a shutter. Whenever Akane had a cooking class, Ranma was always the first to taste what she brought home. But he wouldn't have to deal with that for another hour at the most. But for now he was just wandering down the sidewalk back to the dojo and wondering why today he seemed to have more luck than normal. "Ahhh, today's been a really great day." Ranma said as he stretched his arms out. That did him in. Suddenly, from up ahead, Ranma could make out a small figure bounding down the street, yelling "What a haul! What a haul!" with a mob of angry young women trailing quite a ways behind. Ranma sighed. *I suppose there's no such thing as good luck anymore.* He thought as he ran forward to intercept the small pervert. ##### Happosai was having a very good day. He would have to mark this as his best panty raid (or as he preferred, 'liberation of his silky darlings') in over twenty-five years. He had been so successful that his bag was overflowing, and he was now holding some in his gi, and was even swinging a pair over his head. But the best part about this particular day was that his little ingrate of a student, Ranma, hadn't been around all day to interfere with all of his plans. He turned the corner, and by pure Nermian fate, there was Ranma. As soon as he spotted him, Ranma dropped into a fighting stance. "Ranma! I was just thinking about you, m'boy. How's about you try on one of these?" Happosai asked, holding up a particularly lacy bra. "That's it, old man, you're going down!" Ranma yelled, jumping at Happosai with a flying kick, which ended up with Happosai snagging Ranma's leg with his pipe and throwing him down the street. Ranma jumped up again, and rushed in with another series of kicks and punches. Happosai dodged all of these, but it's hard to maneuver with a huge sack of women's undergarments strapped to your back, and a single pair of panties fell out and floated to the ground. "Panties!" Happosai yelled, diving at the single pair, not even knowing it fell out of his bag. Ranma saw his opening. Ranma cupped his hands, and let confidence come into him. In no time, the golden ball of chi was in his hands, and Ranma let fly. "Moko Takabishi!" Happosai noticed the streaking golden blast and attempted to dodge. He was partially successful. He was successful in that the blast of chi did not hit him, and he was unsuccessful in that it tore through the bag on his back, destroying everything inside. Happosai sat there for a second, stunned. He picked up a bra that had been burnt, and then clutched it tight in his fist. "Ranma..." he began, a dark red aura of pure anger springing to life around him as he spoke. "DIE!!!" he roared, leaping at Ranma. Ranma only smirked, though. When Happosai was mad, his punches did hurt more, but he also tended to make more mistakes. A punch here, got through here, a kick got through there. He was winning now. Of course, this only seemed to make him angrier, and he was now attacking all out, rage clouding his vision. Happosai didn't seem to notice that Ranma was now giving off a cold aura, nor did he notice that Ranma was leading him into a spiral. When they reached the center, Ranma threw up his fist in an uppercut and yelled, "Hiryuu Shouten Ha!" Happosai screamed in pain as the tornado raged around him, tearing up parts of his gi and also tearing up al the extra bras and panties he had kept in there. It finally spewed him out, and he impacted, making a small crater where he had landed. Ranma grinned, happy that he had beat the old freak, and walked by, only stopping to say, "Thanks for the workout, gramps!" as he continued by, humming a small tune to himself. Happosai attempted to get up, but then suddenly noticed that there were a lot of angry young women standing over him. His last thoughts before succumbing to unconsciousness because of the severe thrashing he was receiving were simply, *Ranma will pay. He will pay dearly.* ##### Ranma was now feeling better than ever. He had beat Happosai! He had beaten him, fair and square, and now the pervert might not even be back for a day or two if his luck kept up. He walked inside, hoping to pick up a snack from the fridge, when he noticed something that made his blood run cold. Akane's shoes were already at the door. But, that didn't make sense! Akane wasn't supposed to be back until at least 4:30! He looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. It read 5:00. *That battle with Happosai must have taken a bit longer than I thought.* Ranma thought. *Now don't panic. Just find a way out and you'll be safe.* He was just about to leave when he heard a voice from around the corner. "I'm going out to find Ranma, dad! Probably out cuddling with Shampoo or smooching with Ukyo, the pervert." Akane walked around the corner and spotted Ranma standing there. "So there you are! Where have you been? Kasumi already fixed dinner a while ago, so..." She suddenly produced a large platter full of... something from behind her back and showed it to Ranma. "You can have some of the food I made in cooking class!" Akane pulled Ranma to the table and sat him down, and he noticed how quickly everyone else seemed to not be present at this time. "Well, Akane, normally I would, but I had a big lunch at school, and I'm just not..." His stomach chose that time to growl. Akane frowned. "Now look, Ranma, I spent a whole hour trying to make this sukiyaki for you, and you're gonna eat it if I've gotta cram it all down your throat!" Ranma gulped. It sure didn't look like sukiyaki to him. He picked up his chopsticks, and then picked up a chunk of it, and then ate it. Ranma felt nothing for a minute, and then he doubled over with the pain that seemed to explode in his stomach. He remained conscious long enough to hear, "Ranma no Baka!", and then all went black. ##### Happosai was in his room, looking through all of the junk that he had accumulated over the years. He continued rummaging until he finally found what he was looking for. He held the scroll out in front of him, smiling as he read over the ancient text. "Perfect." Happosai said, chuckling a bit. "Ranma, you're going to wish you had never messed with me today." ##### Ranma awoke about an hour later, still in the same position on the floor. Ranma sat up, his stomach still hurting a bit after that stuff Akane had tried to feed him. Ranma looked over, and noticed that Akane was leaning towards the TV, very engrossed in what was on. "Hey, Akane, watcha watching?" He asked as he walked over. Akane's response was a fist in the face. "How dare you try to talk to me after that stunt you pulled over there, Ranma." He sat up, grumbling, and looked over Akane's shoulder, and saw the intro to a show, which included five teenage girls in miniskirts and a guy in a tuxedo and a top hat. "Oh, that's that one stupid girly show with those girls who beat up the youma each day and save the world. Sailor... Sailor Moon I think it's called. How stupid is that." "Excuse me, Ranma? For your information, I happen to like this show, so shut up!" Akane said she kicked Ranma into the wall on the opposite side of the room, and sat down again to watch. Ranma pulled his head out of the wall and glared angrily back. "Oh yeah? Well I just happen to think..." Ranma was cut short as a small, cackling blur jumped across the room, finally landing on the table in the middle of the room. "Ranma! Now you will pay for all that you have done to me!" Happosai exclaimed, still looking a bit worse for the wear after their fight, and then pulled out a scroll that looked very old, judging by the look of its paper, which was a bright yellow. Happosai than started to go into a slow chant, moving one hand in intricate motions, and then finally finishing the spell, jabbing a single withered finger at Ranma as he pronounced the last ancient word, the scroll suddenly catching fire when he was done, and completely disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Everyone was very still for a minute. The only sounds were those from the TV. Then, Ranma spoke up. "That was it? Must have been a dud or something, old man." He said, smirking. Suddenly, the TV fizzled one, then twice, and then a green beam shot out of it, striking him in the chest. Before he could say a word, he disappeared in a flash of green light. Akane suddenly leapt up, and ran to the T.V. "What happened to him?" She asked Happosai, who looked equally stunned. "I don't know. I thought the spell was going to summon a monster to attack him, or something. How depressing." He said, then hopped out of the room again. Akane turned back to the T.V., but it only showed static. ##### Ranma felt like he was falling. All around him were strange colored lights, and then suddenly, all the colors went away, and he found himself about six stories above the ground, and falling fast. He managed to tuck into a roll, and avoided serious injury. He dusted himself off, and then looked around at his surroundings. He looked to be in a normal park, with some passersby staring curiously at him, mainly because he had just fallen six stories and not gotten hurt. "Where am I?" Ranma asked himself, "And what did that spell do?" He noticed a man wandering past, and walked up to him. "Excuse me, am I in Tokyo??" Ranma asked, feeling more than a bit stupid. The man looked him over once, and then simply replied, "Yeah." Before continuing on his way. *Ah, that must've just been one of those spells that transports you places.* Ranma thought. *I guess I'll just catch a train back to town, then.* Ranma walked away, not knowing how wrong he was. ##### At the Cherry Hill Temple, Luna suddenly sat up. *I thought I just felt a disturbance.* She got up and hopped up to the window, where Artemis was already sitting. "You felt it too?" He asked as Luna sat down. "Yes, never felt anything like that before." They were silent, and then, "Do you think it could be an enemy, Luna?" "I don't know, but let's not tell the girls yet. They just got over the whole Nehelenia deal, and I don't want to bother them if it's nothing serious." "All right then." Artemis agreed as he hopped down. "But if it happens again, we check it out." "Agreed." ##### Meanwhile, at the gates of time, Setsuna was looking at the young boy making his way across town. Why was he emitting so much power? Why was he also emitting so much chaos? Why couldn't she see into the young man's future? Setsuna turned away from it and frowned. Something about him being here just seemed wrong, almost like he wasn't supposed to be here. He just seemed to appear out of thin air. She turned back to the portal again, watching him stop at a crosswalk, ask a passerby for directions, then continue on. "I suppose that this one will need a little looking into." She said, taking one last lingering look at Ranma, then walked off. ##### **Author's notes:** Prologue, done! Yes!!!!! But anyway, yes, this is my first fanfic ever on my own, and I think it's good so far. I would like to give most of the credit to Nighthawk, a.k.a. Tomas, who gave me the idea for this story in general. In Ranma, this story takes place sometime after the battle with Herb. And as for Sailor Moon, it takes place in Stars after they defeat Nehelenia. Send all C&C (all flames will be ignored) to ottofromire@yahoo.com 


	2. Ranma SI: Chapter 1

Ranma SI Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon Crossover Chapter 1 Ranma roamed the streets, following the directions of the various people as he headed towards the train station. *Well,* Ranma thought as he dodged around someone else and kept walking. *I guess when I get back that Akane will probably somehow blame it on me and kill me, Pops and Mr. Tendo will get on me for running away from the engagement, and Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga will probably just happen to show up and attempt to beat the crap out of me for defiling Akane.* Ranma's shoulder sagged at that. *Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. I mean, is getting beaten up, harassed, and not having any privacy at all worth a couple of meals, a roof, a bunch of rivals, and three fiancées? But then again, I guess I've got no choice. With all the 'family honor' and crap, I can't do anything about It.* Ranma looked up to find himself under a sign that read, [Juuban public railway transportation center] and nearby were posted times of departure and fares. Ranma looked over the fares, and then checked his pockets. *Perfect. Just enough for a single pass.* Ranma thought as he walked in, then got in line for a ticket. ##### Meanwhile, at the gates of time, Setsuna was... confused. After trying to look at his past, she had not been able to see anything clear, like looking into a foggy night. It was almost as if he had just appeared out of nowhere, or nowhen. "But that can't be right." She said as she looked back to the image of Ranma patiently standing in line, whistling to himself. "Everyone has to have some kind of a past that I can at least get a glimpse of, no matter how insignificant it may be." She mused, arms crossed, a little annoyed (although her perfectly calm face didn't show it,) at how this mere young man was coming up blank. After a moment of curiosity, she checked the future, and was not surprised to see Crystal Tokyo, looking just like it had the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. She closed the link to the future. "So, the boy is not a threat at the moment she mused, not surprised. She stopped and thought. "But that does not mean that he will not become a threat in the future." After a moment of thinking, she made up her mind. "Well, at the moment he has done nothing wrong, so I guess the thing I should do at the moment is just watch. I'll make sure he does not do anything suspicious." She said, gripping her garnet rod a bit tighter. ##### Ranma finally stepped up to the ticket lady, smiling politely as he did so. "Excuse me; I just need one ticket to the Nermia district. The earliest one, if you can, please." Ranma said, putting his money on the counter. The woman looked at him with a puzzled expression, typed in a couple of words into her computer, and then looked back up at Ranma. "I'm sorry sir; I don't even believe there is a district named Nermia." Ranma looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, there isn't a Nermia? Of course there is! I live there!" Ranma practically yelled, causing people around to murmur. "Look, sir." The woman said, annoyed. "There is a complete map of Tokyo over there. If you see anything that says Nermia at all, come tell me and I will pay your ticket there myself. Now, please move along." She finished as the next person shoved past Ranma, telling the ticket lady his destination. Ranma walked to the map, grumbling, and began searching, determined to show her up. But after an entire hour of searching the map up and down, he found nothing, and left the train station felling angry, a bit depressed, and confused. Why was there no Nermia here? Where was the district where the he lived? Ranma shook his head, now more confused than ever. Ranma walked around the city some more, and soon found himself back in the park where he had first appeared. Ranma was going to sit down to think things through, he heard a scream from down the street than made him run down to see what was the matter. Ranma turned the corner; secretly hoping it to be Happosai, or Taro, or Happosai and Taro, but there was no such luck. As a matter of fact, all that was there was what looked like a woman in a horrible costume that looked like it was terrorizing people in the streets. The thing was about five and a half feet tall, had an outfit, which looked like it was made of foliage, and was terrorizing the people in the streets by shooting pinecones out of its outstretched arms. The thing looked right up at him and smiled a wicked smile, its' fangs glinting in anticipation. "Ah, a new victim for me! What fun this day has been! Looks like I'll have to dispose of this one!" It said, holding up a pinecone in its hand as it finished. The reaction was not what it was expecting. Ranma burst out laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA!!! Do you realize how stupid you look? And I almost believed that you were serious for a second!" He exclaimed, now crying tears of laughter at the absurdity of the outfit and how stupid the whole thing was. The youma looked puzzled, and then got mad. "You dare mock me? Why you little..." It started, rearing back the pinecone with intention to throw. It began to advance, but was cut off by a speech made by a girl in a short skirt and wings coming out of the back of the outfit, flanked by four other girls in different colored short skirts. "Stop! How dare you use nature's beauty as a weapon for your own evil deeds! I can't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi..." It was now that she made some hand motions in the air, "...Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She finished, going into her customary pose, with her arms crossed while pointing. (You all know what I mean.) Likewise, the reaction they received from Ranma was not what they were expecting. After the entire speech and a moment of silence, Ranma burst back into laughter. "HA HA HA HA HA!!! That was great! What's happening, a new Anime store opening?" He exclaimed, continuing to laugh, clutching his stomach. Suddenly, Ranma abruptly stopped laughing and froze. *Wait a second here. Green light hitting me, there's no Nermia, there's some stupid looking youma terrorizing the people, and there's a bunch of girls in short skirts spouting stupid speeches come to save the day... Oh no!* His mind went back to the sign at the train station, or more specifically the word 'Juuban' on the sign. * It can't be! It can't be!* Both the Senshi and the youma were now officially confused with the young man standing before them. For one, not many people stayed around when an evil youma was rampaging through the city making a nuisance of itself, and for another, one minute he was laughing at them all, and then the next he was muttering, "It can't be! It can't be!" In a barely audible whisper. Sailor Moon stepped forward about to tell the young man to run away, when the youma spoke up, looking more furious than ever. "That's it, kid, no one ignores me like this and gets away with it! Die!!!" It screamed, claws suddenly extending out of its hands, and leaping up in the air, claws leveled towards Ranma. Ranma's mind was now looking at the bad sides of this. "But... but... that means that I'll never get home again! I'll never see Pops, or Uuchan, or Akane, or Mom, or Ryoga, or Shampoo, or even the Old Ghoul or Gramps ever again! And the worst part of all this is...* Ranma's eyes widened as everything hit him harder than he had ever been hit before, "I'm stuck in this girly Anime for the rest of my life!!!" Ranma was not normally one to get depressed. But unfortunately, all of the realizations of this would turn nearly any man to the point of insanity. And even though Ranma's chi was normally fed off of confidence, he had been trained to focus his chi on any feeling, and now Ranma was doing just that. Ranma now let out all the frustrations, all of the depression, all of the confusion, and all of the anger out into one mother of a blast. Having heard Ryoga say it plenty of times in their battles, (And having used it a few times himself) Ranma thought that he wouldn't care if he borrowed the name now. "SHI SHI HOKODEN!!!!!" The youma should have stopped when Ranma was glowing a dark green, but youma were not exactly known for their high amount of intelligence, and so the youma had pressed on, getting caught in the blast and getting incinerated at the same time. Had the nearby building had the intelligence or the power to do so, it probably would have moved out of the way as a column of chi slammed into the top corner of it, taking the whole top corner of the thing off as well. The blast was not as great as Ryoga's best, of course, but it was enough to make all of the Senshi's eyes widen with surprise as it erupted upward. Ranma breathed in and out a few times, and then took a look around. The first thing he noticed was that he was standing in the middle small crater, the second was that where the youma stood was now a pile of ashes, and the third was that the Senshi were now all staring at him with wide eyes. *Oh well,* Ranma thought, having cooled down, releasing all of him anger and frustration like that, *at least I didn't cause any property damage.* The portion of the building chose to crash down at that moment, smoking slightly. *Never mind. Okay, don't panic, you've just gotta get out of here before they come to question you, that's all.* Sailor Moon chose that moment to hop to the ground to question him. *Panic.* Ranma then jumped back, took up a battle stance, then said the following words sounding totally confident. "And now for the Saotome final technique!" Sailor Moon cringed back a little, fearing some supreme attack that would wipe her out. "Run away!" Ranma then took off, and was soon out of sight. All of the Senshi blinked a few times before Sailor Moon spoke up. "Ummm... I guess that means that we won?" ##### Setsuna was, for once, at a loss for words. She had not imagined that this boy could be this strong. And where did that power come from? One moment he was perfectly ok, and the next he had blown up the youma and part of a nearby building. Her first thought was that he would have to be stopped, but he really hadn't done anything wrong, and she didn't want to give herself away at the moment. But he had said one thing. The name 'Saotome' had come up during his final words. Time for some investigation. ##### At the Cherry Hill Temple on the other side of town, five girls were also talking about the boy that they had met. "What I don't understand is where he came from." Ami said to the others. "Who cares where he came from," Minako said, a small smile on her face as she remembered, "He was really cute." "Maybe he was, but I just don't trust him." Luna said as she hopped onto the table, Artemis hopping up behind her. "What do you mean, Luna?" Rei asked, leaning forward slightly. "You don't think he's evil, do you?" "Now, I didn't say that, but just a few hours ago Aretemis and I felt a large amount of power just come out of nowhere, and just a moment ago we felt a large surge of the same kind of power! We're just warning you, don't assume that he's a good guy just because he looks handsome!" "Oh, Luna, don't worry. We've handled a bunch of powerful people before. We just defeated Nehelenia, didn't we?" Usagi said, helping herself to some more rice balls. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Rei asked, annoyed at the amount she had eaten. "The rest of us want some too, you know!" "Hey, Mako-chan brought enough! Stop being so bossy, for once." "Bossy? Why you little pig..." As the other three sweatdropped, the customary Rei/Usagi fight escalating, Artemis left with one final comment. "You didn't defeat her; you talked her out of not destroying you. Just remember that." Artemis replied, hopping off the table and walking off. "Anyway, just think about that, and don't just trust him just like that." Luna said as she walked off as well. All was quiet, save for the name-calling that was going on, until Makoto spoke up. "So... think I could get him to go out with me?" ##### The next day, after sleeping on a park bench and having dry instant ramen for dinner, Ranma was now sitting down on top of a small building, thinking things out. "OK," Ranma began slowly, "right now I'm stuck in the Sailor Moon world, and I've got nowhere to go." Ranma frowned. "And now, for the first time ever I wish I had actually paid attention to that stupid show." Ranma then fished in his pockets and pulled out all the money he had. "All right." He said after counting out all the money. "This should be enough to buy at least three, maybe four meals. But what am I gonna do while I'm here?" I probably couldn't get a job without someone looking up my personal records." A thought crossed Ranma's mind that he could just steal all the money he needed. After all, he had done it on the road, why not here? But he quickly brushed the idea away. *I was forced to by my old man back then, and I swore that I was never gonna stoop so low as to be like Genma, ever.* He thought, his features hardening, and then went back to his out loud thoughts. "So I'm stuck here with nowhere to go, no way to make money, and there's a bunch of girls who would probably try to kick my ass, and I can't hurt them, they're girls. What to do... what to do... let me see, I could go out and try to find a place to train, I could try to find a way back..." Ranma was cut off by another scream down below. When he looked down there was another youma, this one looking like it was made of garbage, terrorizing the people. Ranma sat there for a moment, watching it, and then he suddenly had an idea. "Wait a second. If I'm gonna have to be stuck here, who's to say that I've just gotta sit here and watch?" A smile slowly spread on his lips as the idea grew. "And I am always complaining about the show being girly..." Ranma made up his mind. He jumped down in front of the youma. The youma seemed surprised at the man that had jumped so casually from six stories, then smiled wickedly. "So, I've got another plaything! Heh heh heh. Prepare to be dead, kid!" It charged forward, shoulder in front of it as if to ram him. Ranma only smiled back, and sidestepped the charge from the rampaging youma, sticking out his foot as he did so, causing it to stumble and fall, smashing into the pavement as it did so. "Was that all?" Ranma asked, amused. The youma got back up, mad, yet confused. Weren't humans supposed to run away in terror, not fight back on their own? It shook away those thoughts, and turned back to Ranma. "Lucky shot, kid, but you won't be that lucky again! It charged again. "Amagurikan!" About four hundred fists slammed into the youma's chest, knocking the wind out of it, but other than that, no apparent damage. *Darn! It's made of garbage, so that takes away the force of the blows!* The youma then struck back, punching with an arm made of garbage, but Ranma had fought such people as Cologne, Taro, Herb, and Happosai, and compared to them, this was nothing. Ranma then did a leg sweep, knocking it flat on its back. The youma, now madder than ever, got up and turned to face him. "All right then, if you can dodge one blow so easily..." It stuck out its chest, and it expanded, swelling like a balloon, and it smiled wickedly again. "Then let's see you dodge this!" It then exploded, sending tons of flying trash in his direction. Ranma was about to just block all of them, but then saw a glint of metal, and jumped up, watching the pieces of sharp metal fly by, hidden in the huge amount of trash. *So, they do have some intelligence* He thought, realizing that if he blocked, like he was going to, that those metal bits would have stung quite a bit. The youma looked angry, its best attack being seen through like that. It's face curled into a sneer. "Just die!!! It leapt again, forcing him back, until an idea popped into his head *Hey, it worked on the old freak, why not now?* Ranma kept letting it force him back, as he gave off a nice, icy-cold aura. The youma, of course, thought that it now had him on the run, didn't even realize that this was a trap until it saw that Ranma was now smiling. It then attempted to run, but by then it was far too late. Ranma threw up his right arm, crying out "Hiryuu Shouten Ha!" as he did so. The youma didn't even have time to scream as it was ripped apart, literally, in the tornado. Bits and pieces of garbage were everywhere, and Ranma smiled in satisfaction. "That was almost a bit too easy. I don't see what's so hard about them." Ranma turned around, and began to walk away, proud of himself, until he felt a hand, a human hand, clasp his shoulder. Ranma had a feeling that this was not good. Ranma would later find himself right. ##### **Author's notes:** Another week, another chapter. But more seriously, I've had a couple of questions from a prereader of mine that I would like to address. Q: Where did the youma come from? A: If you watch the series, at times youma come out of nowhere, they just seem to appear. Q: What's the deal? Ranma don't know Ryoga's chi move. A: Actually, yes and no. Ranma does know how to focus his chi, and confidence, what his chi moves are normally fed off of, comes the most natural to him, but theoretically Ranma could use many emotions to feed the move, its just that they would be weaker because he experiences them less. Well, that's all for now! I'll try to have chapter 2 out soon for those of you who actually like this story. As always, C&C is always greeted with open arms (flames must suffer the wrath of the mighty armadillo! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^Cough, hack^) so send to ottofromire@yahoo.com 


	3. Ranma SI: Chapter 2

Ranma SI Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon Crossover Chapter 2 Ranma whirled around to face the thing that had grabbed his shoulder, immediately going into a fighting stance as he faced it. He blinked a couple of times as he faced not an ugly youma, or one of the Senshi, but a short, slightly balding fat man in a suit. He allowed his body to relax. "Ummm... can I help you with something?" The man was frowning, and then asked. "Young man, what are you doing out of school?" "Who are you?" "I happen to be the truancy officer. And answer my question. What are you doing out of school? As I recall, there are no holidays today, so you've got no reason to be out at the moment." He was looking at Ranma, a slight frown on his face. "Well, it's just that... I... well..." Ranma said, not expecting this. "Well then, I guess I'll have to bring you myself. Come along now." He said, motioning to his waiting car. "But look, I've got a good reason for being out at the moment, honest." He said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. The man stopped, then turned to face Ranma with an annoyed expression on his face. "All right then, what's your excuse?" He said in a slightly bored tone. "Well, it's just that..." Ranma's mind raced for an excuse. "I'm on a training trip to improve my martial arts. I was just about to head out." The man looked at Ranma, an amused look on his face for a second, then the look seemed to fall off and he replied, "All right then, where's a signed excuse from your parents saying that you're allowed to leave school for your trip. "Well, I don't have one..." "Well then, where are your parents?" "Well, um... they're not here at the moment..." Ah, that was it. He was an exchange student. That would explain his Chinese style clothes, even though he did look Japanese. The man sighed. These exchange students thought that they could get away with hooky. "Look, just get in the car and go to school. I don't like this any more than you do." "But I haven't even signed up for school yet!" Ranma protested. The man shrugged. "I'll help you sign up, if that's what you want." Ranma smiled weakly, finding himself backed into a corner. He considered running away for a second, but considering that the guy had gotten a good look at his face, that would be a bad idea. He didn't want the whole police force after him. "Now look, just come along quietly and I promise that I won't press charges on you." He said, leading him to the waiting car. Ranma sighed. He supposed that it was inevitable that something bad would happen on his first day in Juuban. The man ushered him into the passenger seat, then climbed in the driver's seat. "So, what school were you going to go to? Juuban High?" He asked Ranma. "Yeah! I was going to go to Juuban high!" Ranma said, glad to know a school so he didn't seem like a complete moron. The officer raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and pulled out, going for the school. ##### Setsuna was now quite annoyed with this young man, pretty much for the fact that she looked up the name 'Saotome,' but there were no matches, not even one. She looked back at the portal, and noted with some interest that he had been caught by the truancy officer, and was now being brought to the local high school, where Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus went. She thought about trying to stop him for a moment, and then brushed the thought aside. She didn't want to give herself away quite yet. As they pulled up to the school, Setsuna thought that she would watch and see if he gave any more hints for her search. ##### Ranma stepped out of the car, and looked up at the school as the officer got out and started walking up to the school, Ranma following behind, head drooped. *I guess there's no going back from here on.* He thought as they went into the building. The officer took a couple of turns, finally ending up in front of a door marked [Office.] He stepped in, Ranma following. He walked up to a desk, and the secretary turned to them and smiled. "Yes, may I help you?" "Yeah, I'm here to sign up this boy here for school. He's from the exchange student program." He said, motioning to Ranma. "All right then. Here are some papers for you to fill out." She said, handing the officer a couple of papers, which he then handed to Ranma along with a pen. Ranma filled in the info he knew, and paused for a moment on where he was born, finally filling in China. The secretary took back the papers, and then nodded and asked, "By the way, where are your personal files?" "Well, um..." "It's okay." The officer said, stepping forward. "Like I said, he's an exchange student, and some of his files might not be in yet, if ever. You know how slow the mail can be around here at times." The woman rolled her eyes as she typed in her computer, then reaching under her desk and pulling out a printed sheet. "Tell me about it. But anyway, here's your schedule, and your homeroom." She said, smiling again. "Have a nice day!" Ranma and the officer left, heading towards the homeroom on the sheet. "Well, let's get going." The officer said, leading him towards his homeroom. Ranma sighed. *Now back to hell all over again. Oh well, at least I don't have any fiancées at this school, or any people trying to kill me. Maybe this won't be so bad.* The two rounded a corner, and went up two flights of stairs to the third floor. The officer stopped in front of a classroom door, looked at the paper, and then up at the door again. "Stay here for a minute. I'll talk to the teacher." Ranma then waited there as he went in. ##### All of the inner Senshi, (minus Rei) were all sitting in class, generally being bored, all except Ami, of course, until a short, slightly balding fat man in a suit stopped class and pulled their teacher to the side to talk. "Hey, who is that guy?" Usagi asked, sitting up from her customary nap in class. "I think that he's our local truancy officer. I've seen him bring a few kids to school before." Minako replied, looking intrigued. "I wonder who got busted this time." "I hope they finish it up soon. I haven't finished up these notes yet." Ami said, frowning slightly. The teacher stepped back into class and cleared her throat, silencing the whole class. "Class, it appears that we have a new student today. He is an exchange student from China, after a training journey, so let's give him the respect he deserves. Let's give a good welcome to..." She read a sheet of paper, scanning for the name, "Ranma Saotome." Ranma then walked into the room. The reactions were different with each Senshi. Usagi fell out of her chair, Ami got sort of wide-eyed, Minako thought that he looked better up close, and Makoto thought that he looked just like her old boyfriend. Ranma got to the front of the class and smiled, causing most of the females to whisper excitedly amongst them, and then said, "Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome." He said as he bowed to the class. "Mr. Saotome, you may take a seat..." she scanned he room, "back there." She pointed to a seat just to the left of the four girls previously mentioned, right next to the window. Ranma walked over and sat down, looking uncomfortable with the lovesick stares of the various women in the room. When Ranma sat down, Minako suddenly raised her hand. "Sensei, do you think that someone should help Ranma out the first day?" "Yes, that would be good. Ummm... Mizuno-san, would you please show Ranma where we are in our lessons?" Ami blushed for a moment, and then went over to the desk next to Ranma to help him out. Minako looks depressed. "I meant that I should help him..." She mumbled. The class seemed to go by very slow for Ranma, who, after Ami had finished helping him, tried to sleep in class every chance he got, and if not that was looking out the window. Ranma finally ended up standing out in the hall, soon joined by a blond girl, grumbling about how she wasn't sleeping, just resting her head after a long class. *Thank God I don't have to hold buckets of water.* Ranma thought, bored with standing. *But do I have to wear this stupid sign? * He thought, holding the sign hanging from his neck stating, 'I was sleeping in class.' ##### A red sports car pulled up to a three story house, and two people get out, one with shoulder-length, green, wavy hair who is unmistakably female, and the other with short blond hair that looks to be male, and is not so-unmistakably female. Both of them walk up to the house with grocery bags, conversing, the one with the short blond hair fumbles with the lock, and they both go inside. As they set down their bags in the kitchen and start putting groceries away, the one with the green hair speaks up. "So, what are our plans for this afternoon?" "Well, I've got to go pick up Hotaru from school this afternoon, want to come along?" The one with the short, blond hair responds, wrapping an arm around her waist. She is about to respond when they notice another person enter the kitchen area. "Setsuna! We got some more of that green tea that you really like..." she stopped when she noticed the serious look on her face. "What happened, Setsuna?" Setsuna looks at them for a moment, then replies, "Haruka, Michiru, I think that we may have the beginning of a problem on our hands." "Who is it?" Haruka replied, immediately alert. "Only a young boy, but there seems to be something strange about him. He is giving off a lot of power, and lot of chaos. But the strangest thing is that he seemed to come out of nowhere, and I can't see anything about his future." All were silent for a moment. "Do you think he could be dangerous?" Haruka asked, cracking her knuckles as she did so. "Not at the moment. I just told both of you this to inform you. If you find any information on him, I would appreciate it greatly if you would let me know. And also to warn you..." She turned to them, her eyes cold as ice. "If you ever end up fighting him, don't hold back. I'm going to try to talk to him privately, try to find something." She began to walk off, until Michiru stopped her. "Do you at least know his name?" Setsuna stopped, and turned back to them. "His name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome." ##### At last lunch came, and not a moment to soon for Ranma, who was starving. Ranma went up in line, but then noticed that all the food in the cafeteria was rather expensive, so he went and sat under a tree to wait out the lunch period. Minako looked back at Ranma. "Do you think that Luna and Artemis could be wrong about him? I mean, he seems nice enough, and hasn't done anything to bother anyone yet. Well, except the teacher with his sleeping." "But it's strange." Ami said, looking slightly confused. "The other day, he was giving off enough energy to be a Senshi! And now, he's giving off not nearly as much. Maybe he is somehow connected with some evil force." she mused, her brow creased in thought. "So what should we do? Stare at him all day?" Usagi asked, looking over at Ranma. (As were all the others, and a few other girls around.) "I wouldn't mind." Makoto said, and then perked up. "Hey! He doesn't have any lunch!" Makoto produced an extra bento out of nowhere. "Let's go see if he wants something to eat!" "Why does she have an extra bento?" Usagi asked Minako. "Just in case there's some cute guy at lunch that doesn't have a lunch." Minako replied, looking at them like they should have already known. ##### *Well, I guess that today hasn't been that bad.* Ranma thought as he watched the clouds soar past. *There's no Ryoga, no Kuno, no Mousse, and no Happosai! And there's no one screaming about killing me or loving me, either.* Ranma sighed, and looked downward. *But there was something about this school! There's something that I remember... And those girls! They somehow ring a bell... Damn! I wish I'd at least seen one whole episode of this show!* Lost in thought, Ranma didn't notice the four girls approach him until they sat down. "Hello!" Usagi chimed in her always-cheery voice. "Oh, uh... can I help you with something?" Ranma asked in a sort of offhand voice, not really wanting them around too much. "No, nothing really, we just noticed that you didn't have any lunch, and we also wanted to welcome you to our school!" Makoto said, handing the bento to Ranma, who took it and began eating slowly until his eyes lit up. "Hey, this is pretty good." Ranma said, now eating with him normal gusto that left all four with sweatdrops. *He eats like Usagi!* Makoto, Minako, and Ami thought at once. *Man, what a pig! Glad I don't eat like that.* Usagi thought. "Well, Ranma, what did you do in China?" Minako asked as Ranma finished the bento. "Oh, just some Martial Arts training." Ranma said, hoping that none of the girls liked Martial Arts. "Really? You do Martial Arts too?" Makoto asked, now sounding like she liked him even more. *Wow! We have a common interest! That's very important in a relationship, I've heard.* Makoto thought, now having a daydream about the two of them training together in private sessions. "So, what kind of stuff did you learn?" Usagi asked. "China must have been very interesting." Ami remarked. "What kind of training?" Minako asked. Ranma was now looking for some escape, quite nervous now. He had wanted to make them less interested in him, not more. He was about to reply when the bell rang, ending lunch. "Oh darn. Gotta get to class! Bye! Thanks for lunch!" Ranma then sprinted towards the school, leaving them behind. ##### Ranma then had to endure another two-and-a-half hours of school, and then when he thought that he couldn't take the talking of the teacher and the glances Minako and Makoto gave his way every thirty seconds, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ranma got up from his desk and was about to leave the normal way until he noticed the four girls heading his way again. *Oh no! I don't want to get stuck talking to them for the next half-hour. Better leave out the window. Probably won't follow me out there.* Ranma thought as he opened up the window, and hopped out, ignoring the gasps of surprise from everyone in the classroom and yelled, "See you tomorrow!" To all the people watching him, most of which were wondering why he wanted to commit suicide. Ranma landed on the ground quite easily, to most people's amazement in his classroom and on the ground, and began to jog off. He didn't want those girls to catch up and do something like ask to be trained by him. After Ranma had jogged out of sight, Minako and Makoto came out of the building, Usagi and Ami trailing behind. "Damn! I wanted to ask him to train me." Makoto and Minako said at once. ##### Ranma was now running along the rooftops, almost bursting out in laughter at how all the people in school reacted to his jump-out-the-window stunt, obviously meaning that there was no really powerful martial artists here. He jumped on another rooftop, a particularly long and barren one. "I guess that I'm number one in two worlds." He said aloud, feeling confident. "So you say." Came a voice from behind him, causing Ranma to immediately turn around in a fighting stance, only to see another Senshi, but this one had a large staff that looked somewhat like a key in her hands. *She's good. I couldn't even sense her, much less see her.* Ranma thought, a small amount of respect rising for this one. "Who are you?" "I am the one who fights under the time space star, Pluto. I am Sailor Pluto." She said in a voice that reminded him of Nabiki's voice in coldness, making Ranma shiver slightly. "Oh, I get it. Look, if you're some kind of fiancée or something that Oyaji promised me to, just forget it. I've got enough as it is." Ranma said, looking peeved as he muttered about making panda steaks when he got back. Sailor Pluto blinked twice, confused at his statement. "No, I don't believe that we're engaged..." "Yeah? Well, what do you want?" He asked, shifting his stance into a more defensive one, ready to take what she could dish out. "I could ask you the same question." She replied, not moving. "But, I have come to tell you something. Watch yourself, Ranma Saotome. You do not want to make enemies out of us. You may not have done anything wrong yet, and you should make sure that you do not." Ranma relaxed, seeing that she meant no harm, but was still tensed, just in case. "Was that a threat?" He asked, a little bit annoyed at the way she was treating him. She turned around to say something, and was startled to find that Ranma was right there in front of her, his face a mere inch from hers, her garnet rod now in his hands. "...Because I don't like being threatened. Got that, Sailor Pluto?" She then got mad. "Give that back!" And made a lunge for it, and missed as Ranma sidestepped at the last second, and tripping on a loose rock in the process. She was about to hit the ground when she was caught by Ranma, who stood her up and gave back her garnet rod, then began to walk away. "And besides!" Ranma called back, making her look up. "Someone as cute as you shouldn't be making threats like that!" And with that, he continued roof hopping. She stood there with her garnet rod, a bit confused. He was obviously more powerful than she originally thought, and that this would require some more thought on the matter. She then quickly summoned a portal, halfway to get back to the gates of time and think, but also to hide that her heart was beating faster than normal and that she was blushing quite badly. ##### **Author's notes :** Ah... another week, another chapter. I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on this story, and I would like to cover something up right now about chapter 1. It seems that Ranma could do the Shi Shi Hokodan before, and it's just that he adapted it to the Moko Takabishi later on. Thanks to all who sent in about this mistake! And also, I would like to apologize to dahran, to whom I said that there was going to be fighting in this chapter. Oh well... maybe next time. Next time, in Ranma SI Ch. 3! (Don't bees readings if yous don'ts wants spoilers.) Ranma gets a job! Makoto attempts to go out with Ranma! Ranma meets two more of the Outer Senshi! Ami acts intelligent! (Wait...) And finally, Ranma's fear of cats is shown! As always, you can e-mail me with any C&C you've got to ottofromire@yahoo.com "Old Heros never die; they reappear in sequels.--M. Moorcock 


	4. Ranma SI: Chapter 3

Ranma SI Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon Crossover Chapter 3 Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. All of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Shogokukan. All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. The only ones that I own are the youma that I make up. Ranma kept roof hopping, enjoying the feeling of the wind billowing through his hair as he leapt, ignoring the people pointing and talking about him below. He finally stopped and jumped off at a certain point, and just began walking. As he walked, he glanced to the side and noticed an okonomiyaki cart. His stomach chose that moment to growl, and he stepped up, intending to get a bite to eat, and then stopped when he noticed the price of the products. He sighed. "Man, I've really got to get a job." Ranma grumbled to himself as he walked on, kicking a small stone in his path as he trudged on. "But how am I going to get a job? I don't want anyone getting suspicious of me here." Ranma trudged on, feeling grumpy and hungry when he turned the corner, and noticed a Shinto temple on top of a hill. Ranma's eyes went to the sign. [Cherry Hill Temple] Ranma's eyes wandered back to the shrine, then remembered something that he learned from his father years ago... {Flashback, ten years in the past.} Ranma and his father walk up to a Shinto temple, his father setting down his backpack and taking off his shoes, then going inside. Ranma follows his father's actions exactly. "Dad, what we doing here?" Chibi-Ranma asks his father. "Well son, this is a Shinto temple. People come to pray here when some kind of misfortune happens to them, or to just pray for good luck." Genma said, kneeling down, clasping his hands in front of him. "So what are we gonna pray for?" Ranma asks back, kneeling as well. "Isn't it obvious?" Genma faces Ranma in what seems to be a dramatic moment. "We're going to pray for food and money!" Genma says, happy, as Chibi-Ranma sweatdrops. {And now, back to your regularly scheduled timeline.} "Well anyway, maybe I should go up and just pay my respects to the shrine." Ranma began, walking up to the temple, hands behind his head. "And a little good luck can't hurt!" ##### Grandfather Hino was currently sweeping the porch outside of the temple, humming to himself. He was about to go inside to get some tea when he noticed a teenage boy walk up to the front of the temple and began looking around. He walked over to greet him, as they usually didn't get many visitors on weekdays except for Rei's friends. "Hello, young man! May I help you with something?" Ranma turned to the voice, looking a bit surprised. *He must have some martial arts training. I could hardly sense him.* "Uh, yeah. I just came to pay my respects to the shrine here." "Oh, you mean the Hikawa Shrine?" He asked as Ranma nodded. "Well, its right this way." He replied, surprised that someone had come to pay respects. Hardly anyone who came here had the time for that, usually came thinking this as a tourist attraction. Ranma followed Grandfather Hino to the shrine, bowed in thanks, then took off his shoes and went in, sat cross-legged, and began to meditate as Grandfather Hino went to the temple to get some tea for his guest. Now, meditating was normally something that Ranma didn't believe in, having his father only praying when they needed money or food, also because he thought it was all superstitious nonsense, and also because he normally did not get any peace of mind with all the chaos that followed him everywhere he went. But now that he sat down and just went through some meditation exercises, ones that he had read were made to build up your chi, it relaxed him visibly. *You know, this isn't half bad.* Ranma thought, letting confident thoughts enter him, his aura growing. Grandfather Hino walked back to the temple about fifteen minutes later with a tray of tea and snacks. He was going to offer the young man something, until he saw his aura, an aura that nearly made him drop his tray. *Th... that boy! He's something else!* Suddenly, an idea came into his head, and he stepped into the shrine, breaking Ranma's concentration. "Uh, hi." Ranma said, slightly embarrassed. "Nonsense, my boy, you didn't do anything. But I did want to ask you something..." Grandfather Hino began, setting down the tray and sitting in front of Ranma. ##### Rei sighed as she and her friends walked back to the temple to get some studying in. "And you're telling me that you met him today and all of you forgot to ask him everything?" "Well, yeah. But it's no big deal. We'll just ask him at school tomorrow." Makoto said, sighing hopefully. "But we may not get a chance. What if he decides not to come to school tomorrow?" Ami said, almost talking to herself. "I bet you want him to come to school tomorrow, Ms. 'He needs my help'" Minako replied, a smirk on her face, and her eyes narrowed suggestfully, as Ami blushed. "Well, I... well..." Ami started, her blush deepening. "All I know is that he's got nothing on Mamoru." Usagi put in, sighing, as they climbed up the steps to the temple. "Well, all that aside, we've got to get studying." Rei said as they came to the front door, opened it up and went in. They all rounded the corner and saw Grandfather Hino setting up some tea and snacks for the girls. He then looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello, Rei! I'm just leaving. By the way, we've got a new person to work for the shrine!" He said, smiling a bit more. "He's right out there, sweeping." He finished, pointing towards the door next to them and walking out, humming to himself. "Someone new? We haven't gotten someone new for a while." Rei said as she walked towards the door, all the others following out of interest, and opened the door. There was Ranma. To be more precise, it was Ranma in Shinto garb. They all looked at him, wide-eyed, then he turned around and saw them. "Oh, hello. You must be Rei. I'm Ranma." He said with a smile, and gave her a bow, then continued. "You're Grandfather just hired me this afternoon. Well, gotta get back to work!" He said as he continued sweeping, oblivious to their stunned expressions. Rei slid the door closed, and as they all sat down, the talking began. "Rei, you lucky little... Ranma's going to be here all the time now! So, you gonna to ask him if he's seeing someone, hmmm?" Makoto teased. "Didn't you say that we should ask him the next time that we saw him?" Minako asked Rei. "Oh, shut up!" Rei retorted, acting angry, but also hiding a blush. He was more handsome up close, she had to admit. ##### Setsuna, (who by the way was watching all of this from the gates of time,) was watching Ranma sweep all around the temple with great speed, finishing the work in fifteen minutes, which normally took Rei nearly half-an-hour to finish the job. Setsuna frowned as the Inner Senshi chatted over who would be the best to date Ranma. She frowned a bit more when she heard Makoto say that Ranma should date her because they had the most in common. "Well, he didn't say you were cute, did he?" Setsuna asked herself, annoyed. Then, realizing what she said, blushed again. *What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be watching for more hints on him, not worrying about my sexual life.* Setsuna thought to herself, and turned back to the portal to watch him. Somehow, her words didn't seem to convince her very much. ##### Across town, in a dark secluded alley, there were about a dozen alley cats eating the leftovers of some fish thrown out by a restaurant. Something abruptly rustled in the trash cans nearby, causing all the cats to run away except for a black, white, and orange one, who arched its back and hissed at the cans. All was silent for a moment, then a black shadow sprang towards the cat, engulfing the hissing and spitting feline completely. ##### Haruka and Michiru were now taking a ride towards the Cherry Hill Temple, halfway to warn the Inners about what Setsuna had said about Ranma, and halfway just to meet with them again. Neither of them knew that they were all there, but it was a safe assumption considering that they were here almost everyday after school. They pulled up, and they both got out, of Haruka's red sports car, Michiru wearing a red blouse with a pink dress, and Haruka wearing a black shirt, tan pants, and a tan jacket. They both walked up to the temple, chatting to one another, and saw a young man sweeping the porch, about the Inners age. The boy looked up at them. "Uhhh... may I help you?" Ranma asked the couple. "Yes, we're just here to see Rei and her friends." Michiru replied, smiling at the boy. "Um, OK. Right this way." Ranma said as he led them into the temple, and poked his head into the Inners study session. "Um, Rei? There are some people here to see you." Ranma said as he led them into the room and walked off, Haruka and Michiru taking seats. *I know that I've seen them somewhere..* "So, who's the new kid?" Michiru asked as Ranma walked off. "He was kind of cute." "Oh, he's our new classmate, Ranma Saotome!" Makoto said, hearts in her eyes. Haruka and Michiru were silent for a moment. "Uh, what was his name again?" Usagi spoke up. "His name is Ranma Saotome. He's the new kid in class." She said as she used this as an opportunity to reach down and grab another handful of cookies, as well as some dumplings that Makoto had brought, in turn making Rei turn around and yell at her, and soon there was a full blown fight between the two, with Rei insulting and Usagi insulting back. "Why do you seem so surprised?" Ami asked as the two looked at each other, then back at the other girls. "Well, there's something that we've gotta tell you about this Ranma Saotome..." Haruka began, but was cut off by a muffled scream in the front, followed by a low laughter. (I.E., evil laugh.) "What was that?" Minako asked as everyone in the room stood up and ran out to the front of the temple. As they all peered out, they saw Grandfather Hino knocked unconscious and a large cat looking youma, who was back, white and orange, and also seven feet tall, standing over him. The youma started to clean himself off with his tongue, then began to look around. "Meow... Are there any others here, I wonder?" It said as it begins to sniff the air. The Senshi managed to duck back behind the corner, and go back to the study room, all of them pulling out their henshin sticks, all knowing to transform. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" (Enter a very long transformation sequence here.) All of the Senshi now came out, fully transformed. The youma turned to the seven women, making a low hissing sound, as did so. "So, I've got more chew toys!" "You monster! Using the form of a sweet, loving cat for you own evil ways! I can't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi..." It was now that she made some hand motions in the air, "...Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She finished, pointing in her own way, (once again, you know what I mean,) towards the youma. The youma seemed mad at that statement, and began rushing forward, hissing. "So, planning to defeat me? Well, not if I make a scratching post out of you first! Uranus raised her arm into the air, letting power collect as she called out her attack. "World Shaking!" As the ball of energy left her hand, streaking towards the youma. The blast knocked the youma back into a wall, stunning it. "Well, looks like I under... Meow?" It meowed in confusion as Ranma came running around the corner, now somehow back in his normal clothes, seemingly not noticing the youma. "Hey, what's happening here? I heard some crashing... Hey, it's you all again!" Ranma said, pointing to the Senshi. "What are you'll doin' here? And who are they?" He asked, pointing towards Neptune and Uranus. The youma, however, now looked pissed. "Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing? You're, meow, ruining my scene. Ranma's eyes turned slowly towards the youma, and he stared for a moment before acting. "CAT!!!" Ranma screamed, backing up towards the opposite wall, eyes widened in terror. The youma then got a surprisingly good idea, and darted across the yard, catching Ranma by the throat and hoisting him into the air, Ranma screaming in fear and screaming "Cat" over and over again. All of the Senshi moved to act, but it held up a clawed finger, waving it back and forth. "No no no… We don't want to see our friend get hurt, do we?" He asked, secretly relieved that he now had the upper hand in this battle. He then turned back to Ranma. "I wonder what human tastes like." It said, licking Ranma up one side of his face. Ranma suddenly quieted in its hand, going limp. All was quiet for a moment, and then one piercing sound came from Ranma. "Meeeeeeeooooooowwwwwww..." Ranma suddenly jumped out of the surprised youma's hand, displaying impressive strength. He landed a few feet away on all fours, and was now walking towards the youma, hissing. "He's acting like Luna when she's really mad at something. He's even walking like she usually does!" Sailor Moon said as Ranma-Neko walked forward. The youma again looked surprised, almost scared, and then smirked. "Nice trick. But now it's time to end this." It rushed forward, claws extended, ready to maim. What happened in the next sixty seconds could only be counted as a massacre. Ranma jumped over the youma, then used chi-claws to begin shredding it up pretty bad. The youma stumbled back and cursed. "Well, live to fight another day!" It said, and then turned around to face seven Senshi. "Mommy." Was all it could say before it got really trashed. Finally, Sailor Moon stepped up, and used her final attack. "Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" The waves of healing energy washed over the youma, and finally the black shadow came out of the creature and evaporated, leaving only a small cat that ran away as it saw the Senshi. The Senshi looked up, expecting to talk to Ranma, but all they saw was Ranma clean himself off with his tongue, jump on the wall, and bound off. All the Senshi blinked. "Well, that was certainly different." Sailor Uranus said, everyone else nodding dumbly in agreement. ##### Setsuna stood at the gates of time, watching Ranma walk down the street, acting very much cat-like. She was about to go out there and try to help him, but then she saw something that made her fall over in surprise. As Ranma was walking under a building, a gutter suddenly burst open, pouring water over him. But the only problem was that he was a she, not a he now. Ranma-chan sputtered and looked around, then stood up, looking confused. He then began to trudge back to the Cherry Hill Temple, mumbling something about water and cats. She also had to admit, the deal with the cats had been impressive. She hadn't expected it at all. On sort of a whim, Setsuna checked the boy's past. Now, instead of nothing, it showed two images. A large valley full of pools and with bamboo sticks jutting out of them was the first, and a young Ranma falling into a pit that seemed filled with cats was the second. "Well, at least its something." She said, then got up. She needed to have another talk with young Mister Saotome. ##### **Author's notes:** Well, Chapter three is done. So far, I've been getting positive e-mail, and that is good. I will write more, and I am thinking of writing a Ranma 1/2/Urusei Yatsura Story soon. Just an idea that's been in my mind for a long time. Coming in Ranma SI, Chapter 4! Ranma finds a new home! Chibi-Usa doesn't appear! A new threat appears! This time its serious! More Senshi? As always, you may e-mail me at ottofromire@yahoo.com with all C&C. Now that's entertainment!-Vlad The Impaler 


	5. Ranma SI: Chapter 4

Ranma SI 4 Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2-Sailor Moon X-over Chapter 4 **Warning: You must have some knowledge of the fifth series of Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars, to understand and enjoy this fanfic.** Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. All of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Shogokukan. All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. The only ones that I own are the youma that I make up. Please do not sue, for all I have is a slow laptop, a lamp, my pet armadillo, five dollars, and a big screen TV and VCR to watch my huge Anime collection on. Ranma-chan was walking towards the temple, slightly embarrassed that she had let all of those girls see that he had been so scared of a stupid cat. *I just hope that they don't rub it in or something...* Ranma thought to herself as her shoulders involuntarily sagged. *Man, I've gotta get some hot water, too. Don't want all of them knowing that I turn into a girl...* Ranma walked around the corner, spotting a small sake stand. Ranma walked up to the person running the stand. "Ummm, excuse me, do you think that I could get some hot water?" The guy running the stand looked up at her, and then smiled. "Well, sure!" He went in the back and came back with a steaming kettle, and a cup. "And don't worry, it's free of charge!" He added, leering at the smaller girl. Ranma frowned at how the man was leering at her chest, and walked into a nearby alley, pouring the kettle of water on her head, turning the her into a he. He walked out and gave the kettle back to the man, "Thanks for the free water, by the way!" Ranma called back to the stunned guy, who began mumbling about how bad he needed a vacation. Ranma then considered roof-hopping, mostly because he didn't like walking down here on the ground with all of these people, and also because of the strange looks that he had gotten last time he had done something like that. This was different from Nermia, mostly because in Nermia there was hardly anybody walking around the city on normal days, and also because of how many large buildings there were around here. "Oh, to hell with it." He thought as he jumped up to one of the lower rooftops and began running again, once again ignoring all of the people's stares as he ran, casually jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ranma was once again reveling in the feeling of the wind billowing through his hair, and smiled to himself. *And this time that weird woman isn't here to... gah!" Ranma thought as he bounded to the next rooftop, only to see Sailor Pluto staring at him. "Hey, it's you again!" Ranma said thoughtfully, and then got an annoyed look on his face. "So, here to give me those empty threats again, Sailor Fruto?" "It's Pluto! Sailor Pluto!" She said, gripping her garnet rod a bit tighter, and then relaxing. "Yes, I have come to talk with you again. It seems that by some coincidence that you have run into Sailor Moon twice in a row." "Yeah, so?" He asked, going into a defensive stance, not liking the direction this little talk was heading in. "What's it to ya? Like you said, it was just a coincidence." "Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't. I'm just warning you, if you're planning to do something with her, we aren't going to be lenient on you." She replied, moving her rod in a more offensive position to make her point. Ranma smiled. "Ya didn't get very far when ya did that last time." He said, shifting one foot back, reminding Sailor Pluto of a tiger ready to strike. "You just managed to catch me off guard last time, that's all." She countered, not wanting him to know that if she fought him now, the only way that she could probably win was by stopping time, which was a big no-no in the timekeeping business. "Is that so?" He asked, calling her bluff. She then lowered her staff and turned her back to him. "But anyway, that is what I came to warn you about. Make one wrong move..." She turned back, but he wasn't there at the moment. "And?" Ranma asked from behind her, making her jump forward in surprise. Ranma grinned. The Umusei-Ken's technique of hiding one's aura to the point of being invisible could be very useful at times like this. She straightened herself up and glared at him. "And you'll wish that you had never messed with the Senshi, Ranma Saotome." "Now look here. I told you last time that I was not going to do anything to harm any of you." Ranma said, his voice sounding very serious all of a sudden. "So far your words have held true, but I just came to tell you this as a warning." She said, her voice losing a bit of the coldness that it had moments ago. "Some of the others may not be as lenient with you as I am being right now. Just remember that." She finished, then began to walk away. Ranma sat there a moment, unsure of what to say. She hadn't agreed with him once since the first time he met her, mostly looking like she was ready to attack him if need be. And she did mention that she had been lenient..."Ummm, thanks I guess." He said, rather lamely as he hopped to the edge of the roof, and then looked back. "You know, maybe your not so bad after all. I'll probably see you around, Pluto!" he said as he bounded off from rooftop to rooftop again, thinking to himself that she did look pretty cute when she wasn't threatening him, with that long dark green hair and those scarlet eyes. Sailor Pluto sat there a minute longer, unsure of what to do. Why had she all of a sudden said all of that at the end? Why had she let him just bounce away like that? And why was her heart beating just a bit faster after those last comments that he had made? All of these questions and more went through her head as she summoned the portal to go back to the gates of time with her thoughts again. ##### Ranma awoke the next day, after coming home to Makoto and Minako both asking if he was alright, Ami asking silently if he needed any help with her homework, Rei being silent, and Usagi finishing off the food and waving a hello to him while everyone was distracted. Grandfather Hino was no help either, and as Ranma help with some last minute sweeping, he kept asking if he wouldn't mind taking Rei on a date. He stood up and yawned, putting on some clothes and stretching as he did so. *At least I can use the backyard to practice a little bit.* He thought to himself as he headed downstairs. Ranma noted with some satisfaction that no one was out in the backyard yet, so he began to do some katas as he waited for breakfast. Ranma was in the middle of a kata when Rei opened the sliding door, calling out to Ranma that it was time for breakfast. Ranma went in and sat down to a relatively quiet breakfast with the Hinos, and soon after he left, quite uneasy with the glances Rei was giving him out of the corner of her eye. He finally got to school, and noticed that Minako and Makoto were standing out in the front of the school, both smiling at him. He slowed down in front of them. "Oh, hi." He said, his voice obviously lacking any enthusiasm. "Hello!" Both said at once, oblivious to the non-enthusiastic attitude. "Ranma, we were just wondering if..." Makoto began. "You would like to come with us to a concert after school!" Minako finished, smiling. Ranma considered for a moment, and then responded. "No, I just don't do concerts." Ranma said as he walked past them, heading for school. "Wait!" Both yelled, running to catch up to him. "You don't understand! It's a small interview with the three lights, and after their going to perform a song!" Minako explained, her eyes shimmering as she thought about it. "They're going to sing their best-selling song, 'Search for Your Love!'" "The who?" Ranma asked. "The Three lights! They're really good! Don't tell me that you haven't heard of them? Everyone's heard of the Three Lights!" Makoto questioned, looking at him. "Yeah, well, when you're on a training trip in the rural valleys of China, you usually don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." He explained, then began to walk off again. Both of them seemed to appear before him, eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, won't you please come with us?" Minako asked. "We were looking forward to you coming with us..." Makoto added, sniffling a bit. *Oh, man! Are they gonna cry?* "Ummm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll come to that concert with you'll." Ranma said, feeling as if he had somehow been duped. His suspicions were proven when both of their eyes cleared up instantly, and they both smiled. "All right then! We'll meet you at the front gates of the school right after school's over!" Minako said, and they both skipped off. Ranma's head bowed, and he trudged the rest of the way to the school. *And I was supposed to help with some chores after school, too.* Ranma thought. *I just hope that Hino-san won't be too angry with me.* He thought drearily as he walked the short distance to the classroom. ##### On a small, floating, flat structure that seems to be floating in nowhere, a figure sits upon a throne, with a smaller figure in a sailor fuku kneeling down in front of the figure. The figure in the fuku is short, and also has very pale purple hair done up in what seems to be mouse ears. Both also seem to be wearing a pair of golden bracers each. The one on the throne is shrouded in shadows, but she looks to be wearing an outfit made of gold. "So, do you understand your mission?" The one on the throne asked. "Yes. My mission is to go and to collect the pure star seeds." The smaller figure responded, head still bowed. "Good. Now, go and do what you were assigned." The figure finished. The smaller one nodded, turned, and walked off, seemingly disappearing into the background. The figure on the throne just smiled. ##### At Galaxy TV, a new reporter (Who was short, had very pale purple hair, a trench coat, a matching hat, and sunglasses on,) walked up to her desk, pulling a magazine out of one of the drawers and flipping through the pages as she munched on a cookie. "Now let's see here... who would have a pure star seed?" She asked herself as she idly flipped through the pages, finally coming to a stop on one page with a person smiling on it. "Hmmm… the person directing the opening mini-concert of the Three Lights..." she smiled to herself. "Well, looks like I found my first target." ##### It was after school, and Ranma was trudging behind the five other girls, and sulking. *This is stupid. I've gotta see a couple of guys sing a song. Whoopee. What fun this is gonna be.* "I'm glad that you decided to come with us, Ranma." Usagi said, breaking his thoughts. "Oh, sure. Whatever." He said, idly, wishing that this would be over. They walked around the corner, and Ranma heard Makoto groan. He looked around and saw a large cluster of people, mostly women, standing in front of the stage, the three lights giving a speech. They came up to the back, everyone trying to look over the crowd of people. "Oh, never mind!" He heard Minako say, and she started squeezing between the various people, Makoto, Rei, and Ami following suit. Usagi tried to squeeze through, but was pushed back, by some of the other fans, and finally walked away, grumbling. Ranma stood there for a moment, and then noticed that they had all left, and he was free to go. He idly noted that they were now beginning the song, and were probably wrapping it up, anyway. Ranma began to jog off, until he noticed a barred fence, and he saw Usagi's head right as she was going around the corner. Ranma looked around, and against better judgment, followed her. ##### Usagi had stomped off, infuriated that her friends had left her behind, and that she had gotten pushed away when she had tried to follow. She continued grumbling up until she saw a barred gate reading, [Backstage Area. Employees And Band Members Only.] She almost decided against not going, but the temptation of meeting the Three Lights in person outweighed any doubts she may have had about this. She jumped the gate, and while ignoring Luna's pleas for her not to go, hurried around the corner. ##### The producer of the mini-concert was now walking out of her trailer, hoping to make some closing remarks about the show when she noticed a petite reporter standing out in front of her trailer. "May I help you?" She asked, wondering how she had gotten over here. "Are you the producer of this little concert?" She asked back. "Yes, but is there something I can help you with? I've got to get going right about now." She explained. "Then there is something you can help me with..." She began, and then abruptly ripped off the trench coat that she was wearing, revealing a Sailor fuku. "You can hand over your star seed to me, Sailor Iron Mouse!!" "Wha?" The woman asked, backing up. Sailor Iron Mouse lifted up her wrists, showing her pair of golden bracers, and two balls of yellow light come out of them, one hitting the girl in the front, and the other in the back. The woman screamed out loud, and then suddenly stopped as what seemed to be an orange flower bud came out of her forehead, blooming and vanishing to reveal a shimmering crystal, clear, except for the center, which was glowing yellow. "All right! It's a pure star seed! Now all I've got to do is..." As she moved closer, the star seed suddenly turned black. "Oh no! It's not pure? Shoot." Usagi, who was watching all of this, ran behind a corner and pulled out her locket, yelling out her words for the transformation. "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Usagi then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon after an unnecessarily long transformation. "Well, better leave then..."Sailor Iron Mouse said, turning to leave. "Stop! Taking advantage of a person whose job it is to provide entertainment for your own selfish needs! I can't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi..." It was now that she made some hand motions in the air, "...Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She finished, pointing at Sailor Iron Mouse. About now, Ranma wandered around the corner to see Sailor Moon facing off against some strange looking Sailor, and a woman with a small black crystal floating over her head. He then figured that then one that Sailor Moon was facing off against was the bad one and faced her as well. "Well, looks like it's a two on one! I'd love to stay, but I must get going! Sailor Director, take care of these puny wimps!" She finished as she stepped into a telephone booth that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the door closed, and the telephone booth disappeared along with her. Black energy came from the now-darkened star seed, and it washed over her, suddenly disappearing to reveal a phage, (what they call the youma in this series,) wearing what appeared to be a bad rip-off of a Sailor fuku, except that it had what seemed to be rolls of film on her arms. "Take one, people! Action!" It yelled, spewing out rolls of glowing film from her arms, making Ranma dodge and Sailor Moon stumble out of the way. "What the hell is that thing?" Ranma asked, confused, as he dodged out of the way of another roll of film. "Whatever it is, it's going down!" Ranma leapt forward over another roll of film and charged forward, finally reaching the thing and unloading about four hundred punches to its chest. It stumbled back, but recovered much faster that Ranma anticipated, blasting him in the chest with a roll of film, effectively blowing him into a nearby concrete wall, cracking it. Sailor Moon was having a tough time attacking back, too, and things looked bleak now that Ranma had been hit by that thing. It looked like it was going to win until they heard a voice from on top of the trailer call out, "Star Serious Laser!" Shortly followed by a bright yellow laser slamming it in the back, knocking it over. They both looked up to see three figures on top of the trailer, all in what seemed to be tight fitting short black shorts and a small, tight shirt, topped off with high-heeled black boots and headsets. All of them looked down at Sailor Moon, then bounded away in the traditional mysterious good guy exit. As the phage unsuccessfully tried to get back up, Sailor Moon raised her wand in the air and began her cleansing attack. "Starlight... Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!" The waves of healing power washed over the phage, and it only had just enough time to yell, "Beautiful!" before tuning back into the producer, and the star seed went back into her head, the woman falling unconscious shortly afterwards. Ranma then left, thinking it best that Sailor Moon not talk to him right now. ##### Ranma left the backstage area and turned the corner to go back to the Shrine, only to run into Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. "Ranma-san!" All of them said at once, all happy to see him. "We didn't see you at the concert! We were worried that you had run off or something!" Makoto said, moving closer to Ranma. "Yeah, well, it was nice and all, but I've gotta get going back to the Temple to get some chores done." Ranma explained, then began to walk off. "What a coincidence! So are we!" Rei said, also moving closer to Ranma. The five of them began to walk off, shortly followed by Usagi, who was whining about how everyone had forgotten about her. ##### On the small, floating, flat structure that seemed to be floating in nowhere, the person who sat at the throne considered what she had felt. She had been sitting there when she felt some kind of power. It was nowhere near hers, of course, but it was powerful nonetheless. But there was something different about this power. It had power, all right, but it also had a certain amount of chaos swirling with the power. She considered going and seeing what it was, but brushed the thought aside. She looked up, and finally decided. If this thing became a large enough nuance for her, then she might do something about it right now. After all, star seeds were the first priority. ##### **Author's notes:** Like I've said before; another week, another chapter. I have been working on two other fanfics, the other main one being a Ranma-Uy X-over that I mentioned last time. I have recently been coming out with more ideas for this story and for my currently unnamed Ranma-Uy fic. Expect to see more soon! Coming next time, on Ranma SI! Ranma does some serious thinking! Makoto hits on Ranma! Ranma is to dense to realize this! Another Phage! Some new students in school! All this, and more... next time on Ranma SI! Remember, all C&C can be send to me at this address: ottofromire@yahoo.com "-Or was it unlock the safe then swim to the surface?" --H. Houdini 


	6. Ranma SI: Chapter 5

Ranma SI 5 Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2-Sailor Moon X-over Chapter 5 **Warning: You must have some knowledge of the fifth series of Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars, to fully understand and enjoy this fanfic, though those with knowledge of the series up to Super S will probably also understand.** Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. All of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Shogokukan. All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. The only ones that I own are the youma that I make up. Please don't sue me. I'm poor. The only money I have is the $20 I just got for mowing the lawn and I don't wanna lose it. {Dear Mamoru,} Usagi began in her letter to her boyfriend, who had recently left for America to go to college. She looked out the window of the small cafe to see Ranma bounding away from Minako and Makoto, who both sulked after his successful getaway. {How are you doing? I am doing pretty well, of course. Oh, by the way, recently Makoto and the others have been crazy over the new idol group, the three lights, and they are crazy over the new exchange student from China, Ranma. The other day, there was a filming at the Tenth Street Park. Minako said, "All of them are so cool! I'm going to make them all my boyfriends!" But of course, I would never look at anyone but you, Mamoru. Lots of love to you, Mamo-chan. Your love, Usagi} She finally finished her note the next day at school, smiling as she finished off the letter with a small, pink heart. "Oh, a long distance relationship?" Makoto asked Usagi from over her shoulder, making her blush and hide the note quickly. "As they say, 'whenever they want to see each other, they are closed.'" Minako quoted, as Usagi, Makoto, and Ami sweat dropped. "I think that may be wrong..." Ami pointed out. As they all chatted, Ranma looked back for a moment. *Women.* Then continued along his way to lunch, whistling a small tune to himself. ##### Ranma sat under a tree at lunch, quietly eating out of a Bento that Rei had made for him. *Geez. Finally I get a lunch to myself without those girls or Sailor Pluto or some kind of new evil force coming and trying to kill the Senshi or me.* He thought as he drank down his miso soup in one gulp, then beginning on the rice. As Ranma looked up into the sky, he began to let his mind wander. *You know, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm ever going to find a way home. I mean, It's nice here and all, but I just don't know if I'd want to live here forever. *Or would you?* A portion of his brain asked, and Ranma mulled it over. Ranma's eyes widened as a sudden idea came to him. *Wait a minute! Is this really what I've always wanted? I mean, I know that everything hasn't exactly been going peachy, but...* And then Ranma remembered his thoughts from his first day in this alternate universe... (Cheesy flashback scene, Ranma is dodging traffic to get to the train station, and then sighs.) _*Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it. I mean, is getting beaten up, harassed, and not having any privacy at all worth a couple of meals, a roof, a bunch of rivals, and three fiancées? But then again, I guess I've got no choice. With all the 'family honor' and crap, I can't do anything about it...*_ (End cheesy flashback.) Ranma sat there, mulling those words over in his head. The bell ringing interrupted his thoughts, and he stood up and walked to class slowly, telling himself that he would think this over later. ##### Ranma walked out of school at the end of the day, noticing that most people were staying behind, and they all looked as if they were trying out for different clubs. Ranma walked by, generally not interested in joining any sort of club, until he heard a voice. "Ranma-San!" Ranma groaned as Makoto ran up to him and smiled. "What do you want?" He asked in an exasperated tone of voice. "Aren't you going to try out for a club, too?" "No, I really don't want to." Ranma replied, jumping over the school wall and continuing on his way, ignoring the calls of 'wait!' from Makoto, and continued on his way back to the temple. Now, for some reason, Ranma can sense when he's about to be attacked. He can dodge nearly anything anyone can throw at him. But there's one thing that he can't dodge... ^Splash.^ "Hey, what was that for!?" The now wet Ranma-chan practically yelled at an old woman splashing the sidewalk with water. "Eh?" She asked, feeling sure that this young lady was just a young man. "Oh forget it." Ranma-chan huffed, stomping off. The woman looked after her for a moment, then shrugged and continued on her endless task of splashing the sidewalk with water. ##### Seiya walked down the sidewalk, sighing at the memory of his meeting with the girl with the odango-style hair. "Still thinking about that girl you bumped into?" Yaten asked nonchalantly. "Maybe." He replied, still thinking. "Well, stop it. We've got to focus on finding her." Taiki said, very serious. "I guess your rig... Yah!" Seiya exclaimed as he was knocked over by a small redhead. The redhead stood up and glared at him. "Hey, watch were you're going, you moron!" This took Seiya aback. "What?" "You heard me. Watch where you're walking!" The girl grumbled and walked off, all of them staring at her. "Did you feel that?" Taiki asked, dead serious. Yaten nodded as he helped Seiya up. "Some kind of power. Do you think it could have been..." He trailed off. "No." Seiya quickly finished. "No, it was like hers, but different. It wasn't the same, but I'm sure that I've felt something like that before..." He thought, and then shrugged. "But that's not important right now. We've got to get going. The three of them walked away, with Seiya taking one look back before catching up to his two comrades. ##### Setsuna had watched this ordeal and others, silently wondering why she was spending so much time watching over him lately. She sat there for a moment, and then decided to check back into his past again to find any more clues. She was surprised when out of the mists that was his past, more pictures emerged. One was of a small fire, with chestnuts roasting in it. Another was of a tank full of Piranha; another still was a vision of ice and fire resting on a spiral. And lastly, it showed a television filled with static. "I just don't get it." She mumbled. "None of these make sense. And why am I getting more visions now? Could he be with those things that appeared yesterday?" She asked herself, thinking back to the previous day when that thing had attacked. She could honestly think of no good answer to any of her questions, so she just decided to keep watching for the time being. ##### At Galaxy TV, in the Third Production Room, a pretty much abandoned room except for the junk scattered over all of the desks and a turned on TV in the corner with a young, short woman with pale purple hair flipping through the channels, most showing athletic stars. She sighed as she flipped through some more videos, passing by a boxer, a skater, and a female wrestler before settling on a young football player. "Hmmm... this looks good! Entry number 135... Yuji Kayama, the captain of the American-style high school football club at the Tenth Street High School. An expected star in American-style football league. I like his high school student status, as well. I'll get him!" She finished, smiling to herself until a phone rang, making her turn around. She got up and sat down at her desk, and reached out to pick up the phone... But then reached for her bottom drawer and answered an ordinary black phone. "Hi, third production room!" She answered, smiling. "Producer Nezu, the president is calling you." A voice said on the other side. "Yes." She replied, becoming serious, then set down the phone, stood up, and walked off. She walked down what seemed to be a series of unused passageways, finally coming to a stop before an old, boarded up elevator, with two boards forming an X, and a sign reading, [prohibited use]. She seemed to pay no heed, though, and slid a card through a slot next to the doors, causing them to open. She walked under the boards and into the elevator as it closed. The elevator whirred for a moment, then stopped and opened to the void mentioned in chapter 4, Sailor Iron Mouse stepping out of the elevator and bowing to the figure at the throne. "Did you summon me, Madam Galaxia?" "Sailor Iron Mouse, did you find a true star seed?" The figure at the throne answered in a powerful voice. "A human with a more brilliant star seed has been found almost for sure." Sailor Iron Mouse answered confidently. "To rule all the galaxies, I need a true Star Seed as soon as possible! I'll be expecting good news!" She answered, stone-faced. "Yes, ma'am!" Sailor Iron Mouse replied, smirking. ##### Ranma got up early as usual the next day, and after a normal morning at the Hino temple, had headed off towards school. As he continued, he noticed from a good ways off a bunch of women crowded at the front of the school, all of them looking expectantly down the road. He scanned the crowd and noticed Minako looking down the road, an excited expression on her face, with Usagi, Makoto, Usagi, and Rei. Ranma blinked and looked again. *Wait, I left before her...* He shrugged and jumped on the last rooftop, bounding off and intending to land in front of the hoard and continue on his way to school. Unfortunately for him, a van pulled up and three guys stepped out, causing all of the women assembled to scream, in joy of course. Ranma then noticed that they were in his intended path and called out to them. "Hey, get outta the way!" ##### Usagi, Makoto, and Ami were all walking to school, then noticing that a huge crowd of girls were gathered at the front gates, chatting excitedly. "Minako-chan!" Usagi yelled, spotting her friend in the crowd. "What's up?" "Don't you know? She asked, spinning around to face them. "As of today, the Three Lights are transferring to our school!" "No way..." Makoto began until a black van with a shooting star across the side pulled up, and all of the girls began talking at once. "See?" Minako asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. "They really are here!" Rei said from behind Minako. "Rei?" All of them asked at once. "I want to see them, too." She answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The van door opened, and the Three Lights stepped out, causing more excited yells. Just as Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were about to walk up and greet them, they all heard a cry from overhead. "Hey, get outta the way!" The girls jumped back in surprise and looked up to see Ranma about thirty feet in the air and dropping, flailing his arms about. The Three Lights managed to jump out of the way as well as Ranma landed gracefully, doing a flip before he landed. "Whoo! I almost hit ya there! I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about that." Ranma said as he bowed to the three, grinning stupidly. "Gotta head to class!" Ranma said as he walked past the girls and jumped through the open third story window of his classroom. The Three Lights blinked. "Well... that was certainly different." Taiki said, Yaten and Seiya nodding in agreement. ##### "...So, these three have joined our class today." The teacher informed the class, Minako and Makoto staring sparkly-eyed, Usagi looking in mild interest, and Ranma sleeping. "So, please let them know whenever they need." The teacher's eyes scanned the room, frowning at Ranma, and spoke up. "Well, I suppose that you can take any vacant seats." "Hi, Yaten! This seat is vacant!" Minako said, slapping the desk next to her. Taiki took a seat in front of Makoto, and Seiya ended up taking a seat in back of Usagi, next to Ranma. "I guess I'll take this one, then. Take it easy, Odango!" He said, sitting down. "My name is Usagi Tsukino!" She said in an annoyed voice. "OK then, 'Odango' Tsukino." He said, making her fume. "Now then, let's start class." The teacher said, then turned and began teaching and writing on the board. "Nice work, Usagi!" Minako said to her, giving the peace sign. "Hey, hey, hey!" Seiya whispered to Usagi in a whisper, making her turn around. "We want to join some clubs here. Do you know any?" "I can show you around if you like!" Minako said out loud, suddenly there by the desk. "Hey, we're in the middle of class!" The teacher said, and Minako went back to her seat. "Can you show me around, too?" He asked Usagi. "Don't be joking" She retorted, not turning around. "Of course I can show you around!" Minako said, back again. "I can show you around with Usagi and Ranma here!" "Wha?" Usagi and Ranma asked, the latter awake instantaneously. "Stop talking!" The teacher yelled, annoyed. "Yes..." All of them said, Minako wandering back to her seat. ##### Outside of the gates of the school, Producer Nezu (...All right! It's Sailor Iron Mouse! Are you happy?!) Glanced at the school, and then smiled. "This is it!" ##### That day after school at the Basketball court, Seiya was blazing past the competition, Usagi and Ranma watching with bored expressions, Minako watching and cheering, and Makoto, Ami, Yaten and Taiki were just watching. Seiya then faked around the person who was blocking him, jumped up in the air and made a slam dunk, all the women watching going wild. "He's great!" Minako said. "He's cool!" Ami said. "He's really great!" Rei agreed. "Rei!" The rest of the inners asked, surprised. "How come you're here?" Usagi asked. "I ran here from my school." She answered, blushing slightly. "I don't see what's so great about him." Ranma said, still watching Seiya beat the entire basketball team. They all looked at him. "What do you mean, Ranma?" Ami asked. "I mean, look. All these people are cheering him, and all you've gotta do is put the ball in the hoop!" Ranma explained, resting on his arm when he was done. "So, do you think you could beat him?" Yaten asked, nonchalantly. Ranma thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah. If I learned the rules and all, I could wipe the floor with him." "I don't think so." Taiki said, smirking. Ranma turned to him, frowning. "Oh yeah? Tell me the rules." He said, and all of them began explaining the rules, Usagi putting in something every once in a while. Now, you see, normally Ranma can have something explained to him fifty times and still not get it. But when it involves Martial arts or a challenge, he could memorize the dictionary three times over. "All right then." He said, now knowing the rules. Ranma hopped down onto the court, and Seiya turned around. "Hey, how about a little one-on-one?" Ranma asked him. Seiya turned to him and smiled. "Are you sure you can keep up with me?" Ranma smirked. "Sure. But can you keep up with me?" Seiya began dribbling the ball, and Ranma leapt forward, the women in the stands cheering the two on. Seiya smirked as Ranma leapt, and dived out of the way as he was about to reach him, dribbling down court. Ranma frowned. *This guy's pretty good.* He thought, then ran after him. Seiya smirked. *This one's in the bag.* He lost his smirk as something blurred in front of him, and the ball was gone. Ranma dribbled down court, smirking. *Good, but not good enough!* Then at half court, Ranma stopped and lobbed the ball. The ball bounced off the backboard once, and it went in the basket. The crowd cheered. Seiya walked up to Ranma and smiled, holding out his hand. "Kou Seiya." "Ranma Saotome." He greeted, shaking his hand. "You play a really good game out there, Saotome." Seiya said, looking towards the basket. Ranma winced at how he said, 'Saotome.' "Just call me Ranma, and thanks." He replied. Seiya smiled, and then turned to the four girls. "Hey, Odango! What's next?" He asked Usagi, and she grew visibly mad. "Don't call me that! And I don't know!" Usagi said, thus bringing Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei into this. "Usagi!" All of them said at once, prompting for her to turn around. "With our idol..." Rei began, all four of the Senshi standing over Usagi, glaring at her. Usagi sweat dropped. "...Seiya..." Ami filled in. "...You can't talk like that..." Makoto added. "...To him!" Minako finished. "I guess I'll show him around then..." Usagi said weakly, then walked away from them. Meanwhile, though, Yaten and Taiki were looking at Ranma much differently than the others. "Did you see how he moved?" Yaten whispered to Taiki. "Yes. I've never seen someone take the ball from Seiya so easily before. And the other day he moved even faster." Taiki replied. "So, you think he could be..." Yaten trailed off. "Too early to say. Let's just keep an eye on him for now, all right?" Taiki asked, glancing to Ranma as he calmly walked off the basketball court, then glancing back to Yaten. Their eyes met, and they nodded in unison. ##### "Next is the American style football team." Usagi said, showing the field where a group of men were busy playing a game of football. "It perfectly matches a cool guy like me, doesn't it?" Seiya asked Usagi. "I don't know!" She answered, sweat dropping. Then, the ball was kicked loose and landed in front of Seiya. "Hey, my chance!" He said, picking up the ball. "Wait, what are you going to do?" Usagi asked him. "You want to see a touchdown, right?" Seiya asked, smiling. "That's impossible! The football team at the Tenth Street High School is strong!" Usagi said quickly, not wanting him to do anything stupid. "We'll see!" Seiya replied, running out with the ball. A couple of the team members tried unsuccessfully to tackle him as he dodged in and out of the people. Usagi watched in silent wonder as the other women watching chatted excitedly. Seiya dodged out of the way of one particularly large man, the large man then smiling. "Oh! Something interesting is coming!" He said, and picked up his pace. "I got it!" Seiya said, only about ten yards from the goal. Just as he was about to reach the goal though, the huge guy caught up to him and slammed into him, knocking Seiya down. *It can't be!* Seiya thought as he was sent sprawling. "Seiya!" Usagi yelled, then ran up to him, and then turned to the large man, frowning. "Hey, you! What are you thinking? You've tackled an amateur who's not wearing any protection!" The larger man paused, and then held out his hand to Seiya, shaking his hand and then helping him up. "Captain Kayama." "You're a big man! Incredible power!" Seiya complimented him. "And you did well against our whole team!" Kayama complimented back. "Well, it's really not that great..." Seiya replied. "So... how about joining?" Kayama asked. "Sure!" He answered, smiling. "Hey, wait a minute! Why do you want to join with a wild man like this?" Usagi asked, confused. "It's a guy thing, Odango. You wouldn't understand." Seiya responded, waving her off. Usagi just nodded as the two talked. ##### Captain Kayama walked to the back of the field and stuck his head under the faucets, washing away all of the sweat and grime, then stood up and began to walk off. "Captain Kayama of the Tenth Street High Football Team, I presume?" A voice asked from behind him, making him turn around. He faced the short, light-purple headed woman standing behind him. "Yes, that's me." He replied. "What do you need?" "Oh, I knew it was you when I first saw you. After all, who else would have muscles as smooth and defined as this?" She asked, moving a finger up and down his arm. He blushed. "Well.. I've really got to get going..." "Oh, that's all right. I only needed to see you for a moment anyway..." She said, then hopped back and threw off her over garments, revealing the Sailor fuku underneath. "Wha... What?" He asked, taking a step back. "Now just be good and give me your star seed!" Sailor Iron Mouse said, lifting up her bracelets and firing a pair of golden energy balls, both of which flew up and slammed into both sides of him. He screamed, and then was cut off as the star seed came out. She held her breath, hoping for a pure, then sighed as it turned black. "Oh well. I guess I'd better get going..." She said, shrugging and turning around and beginning to walk off. "Stop!" A voice yelled from up above, making her look up in surprise. ##### Ranma walked away from the locker rooms, where he had changed from his red Chinese shirt to a white Chinese shirt he had bought recently. *Well, he wasn't half bad. He wasn't half good compared to me, but not half bad.* Ranma thought to himself, smiling contently. Ranma stopped as he heard a scream from the other side of the building. After a moment of thought, he dropped his bag and jumped to the roof of the building, and saw the same woman from yesterday standing in front of another guy, and this guy had the same strange crystal floating above his head. She shrugged and began to walk off until Ranma spoke up. "Stop!" She looked up at him in surprise, and then looked annoyed. "You again? Well, I don't have time to deal with you so..." "Stop! How dare you do this to a young man so much into sports? I can't forgive you! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi..." She made the motions in the air. "Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Iron Mouse looked at the two of them and then smiled. "Well, well, two on one. That's not fair. Why don't you play with them, Sailor Guts?" She asked the prone form of Kayama, then stepped into a phone booth that appeared behind her, waved and disappeared. The star seed crackled, then wrapped Kayama in dark energy, then finally dispersed, leaving Kayama... except that he had a Sailor fuku on. "Sailor Guts!" Both Ranma and Sailor Moon sweat dropped. "A man's good looks are based off of three things! Body...Muscle...and Guts!" Sailor Guts said, flexing his muscles. "Whatever. Just stand still and let me kick your ass!" Ranma yelled, leaping down at him. "You dare disturb a man's beauty? You must pay!" Sailor Guts concentrated, and sweat appeared all over his arms, and then went into his hands as a big ball of sweat. "Youth Perspiration attack!" He yelled, heaving them at Ranma. Ranma barely dodged the first one, but he second hit him square in the chest, knocking him back and covering him in sweat. "Sailor Moon! Are you all right?" Sailor Mars asked as she and the rest of the Inners ran up to Sailor Moon. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Ranma over there." She said, pointing towards the groaning and drenched Ranma. "Well, more to disturb a man's inner beauty! You must also be puni..." "You stupid bastard! This was a brand new shirt!" Ranma yelled, his battle aura blazing brightly. "I'll make you pay for that!" Ranma leapt at Sailor Guts. "Huh?" Sailor Guts asked about ten seconds before he got his ass kicked. All the Inners sweat dropped. "Ummm, are we needed here?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Ranma jumped away from the beaten Sailor Guts. "Alright, Sailor Moon, do your little wand thingy." He said, and began to walk away. Sailor Guts growled and built up another ball of sweat in his hand, and reared back to throw it. "Star Serious Laser!" A voice yelled, followed by a laser crashing through the ball of sweat. "It's them again!" Sailor Moon said, pointing up to the starlights. "Step away, Sailor Moon." Sailor Star Fighter said, stepping forward and leveling her star thing at Sailor Guts. "No!" Sailor Moon yelled, stepping in between them. "Let me try to heal him, please! I won't abandon him to this fate! I'll heal him for sure!" She said, in a begging tone. Sailor Star Fighter hesitated for a moment; then lowered her star locket. "All right. One chance." Sailor Moon nodded, and lifted up her staff. "Starlight...Honeymoon...Therapy...Kiss!" Once again, the healing waves washed over the phage, only giving it enough time to yell, "Beautiful!" Before it turned back into Captain Kayama, who collapsed after his star seed went back in. Sailor Moon looked up to say something to the Starlights, but they were already gone. Ranma looked down from atop the school. *Why did that other Senshi help me?* He wondered before he picked up his bag and waked off, muttering about washing his shirt five times when he got back home. ##### Galaxia sat high upon her throne, contemplating on the scene she had just observed. She wasn't worried about the failure of the mission, but more on that boy and the large amount of power he had let off just a moment ago. "But... is that the full extent of his power..." She turned to view him walking home from school. "Or is this just the tip of his little iceberg?" She asked, and chuckled to herself as she dissipated the viewing globe. ##### Next time on Ranma SI! The return of Haruka and Michiru! A love triangle? And, is Galaxia getting fed up? Remember, all C&C can be send to me at this address: ottofromire@yahoo.com "All's well that ends well."--E.A. Poe 


	7. Ranma SI: Chapter 6

Ranma SI Ranma SI A Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon Crossover Chapter 6 **Warning: You must have some knowledge of the fifth series of Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars, to fully understand and enjoy this fanfic, though those with knowledge of the series up to Super S will probably also understand.** Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. All of the Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Shogokukan. All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. The only ones that I own are the youma that I make up. And to be honest, they kinda suck. Note: Ranma SI is filmed in front of a live studio audience! Except where specifically noted in the credits, all celebrity voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fanfic. A lone figure wandered down the streets of Nermia. A young man, not older than 18, and looking worn and tired walked down the streets, ignoring the looks of the people as they parted as he came near. The people knew Ryoga Hibiki, and knew enough to stay away. Ryoga pulled the present for Akane out (Maple Syrup from Canada) and went over the scenario again in his head... ##### "Akane, I have returned" Ryoga said, approaching the Tendo house looking handsome and clean. "Oh, Ryoga! How I have longed for this day!" Akane said, running out of the house and embracing him. "Nothing could keep me away, my love." Ryoga said as the two kissed. "Hey, wasch goin' on?" Came a drunken voice from the house, and Ranma stumbled out, looking inebriated, and slightly fat. "No! It's Ranma! Save me, Ryoga!" Akane shrieked as she buried her head into Ryoga's chest. "Ranma, I'm giving you one chance to leave. I've trained, and there's no way you'll win. And after you developed that drinking problem, and after you went broke, and after your family disowned you, and after you gained one hundred pounds, (Hey, this is Ryoga's fantasy...) there's no way you'll win. Ryoga said, looking noble and brave. "No way! I'm schtill the greatshest in all of China!" He yelled, and ran drunkenly forward. "You... you leave me no choice." Ryoga grabbed Ranma's head and snapped his neck. "Thank god! Now let's go and get married!" Akane said, looking up him with sparkling eyes. "Oh, Akane!" Ryoga said, and then they kissed. ##### Ryoga chuckled to himself as people backed further away from him. "YES! Today will be the day! I will ask her out today!" Ryoga began laughing harder than ever, and bounded off. Everyone was quiet, and then, "And people wonder why we're all moving out of this city. First a city with aliens, and some unlucky pervert kid, and now this." Everyone murmured their agreement and continued on. ##### (And now, back to the main plotline of your regularly scheduled fanfic.) Ranma walked about the grounds of the temple, sweeping up. He glanced around, and smiled. Nobody was around. After a quick scan of the premises, Ranma headed to the clearing area between the temple portion on the grounds and the actual house itself. Ranma smirked. He was lucky that Rei and her friends had gone to try and get tickets to another Three Lights Concert, and that Mr. Hino was out getting groceries. This would give him time to train. For real, that is. Ranma sighed as he leapt from tree to tree, sometimes over 30 feet in the air. He was so glad to let loose. The problem he had found so far with this world was that there were no exceptionally good martial artists available, like him. *I have to admit...* Ranma said to himself as he leapt to the roof of the Hino house, and began a complex kata. *Having Ryoga, Moose, and the rest of the guys around really was cool. They were always pushing me and stuff. Oh well. At least my chi training has been doing much better lately. Maybe I should meditate more often. It helps from time to time.* Ranma thought as he continued his kata. ##### Michiru sighed contently as Haruka parked the car. "I'll go ahead and bring Setsuna the green tea we got her!" Michiru said happily, as Haruka nodded in response. Michiru picked up the bag of tea, and began to bring it up to Setsuna's room. Michiru sighed. Setsuna really had been worrying about this Ranma boy a lot, lately. *And she's been going off to see him and stuff. If I didn't know Setsuna, I'd think that she... nah. It's not possible.* Michiru opened Setsuna's door, and noticed, not much to her surprise, that she wasn't there. She hardly was. Michiru put the bag of tea on her bed, and was about to leave, when she noticed something sticking out from under Setsuna's pillow. Now, though normally not one to snoop, Michiru could not help but pick it up, and open it. Setsuna never had many secrets. She opened it, and was expected to see a diary, or a history, or something... Instead, it was a... photo album. Michiru flipped through it, and noticed one continuing fact in all of the pictures. All of them had… Ranma on them. She kept flipping through the book. *This must be some research... Why else would she have...* Michiru stifled a giggle as she looked at the next page, one of the last pages in the book. After a few blank pictures, there were a few pictures of Ranma... looking good. Working out in a muscle shirt, taking off the top of the Shinto garb... but the thing that caught her attention was the notes drawn in the side, in Setsuna's unmistakable handwriting. The notes included things like, "he looks really cute in this," and, "I love how he looks with no shirt on." Michiru stifled another giggle. Michiru suddenly stiffened as footsteps came down the hall. She shoved the book under the pillow again, and turned around as Setsuna entered the room. "Hello, Setsuna!" She nodded back. "Michiru." "So..." Michiru said, smiling widely. "Any luck with that boy lately?" Setsuna hadn't faltered like Michiru thought she would. Setsuna just looked calm as normal. "He's an elusive boy. Hard to find information on him." Setsuna tossed a few strands of hair out of her face. Michiru nodded, and started to leave. *So... thinking the not-caring attitude is gonna work...* "What will you do if you catch him?" Setsuna shrugged and turned from her. "Kill him or make sure he can't screw up the future." Michiru began to leave. "Ok, ok." Michiru began to leave, and suddenly turned, smiling slyly. "So..." She pulled out the book from under the pillow and started flipping through the pages. "He DOES look good with no shirt on, doesn't he?" Setsuna's eyes widened and she turned around, to see Michiru smiling sweetly and holding up the book to her 'private' pictures. "Give that back!" She yelled, lunging for the book. Michiru giggled and dodged out of the way. "I think I like him best in this picture." She added, pointing to a picture of Ranma training with no shirt on. Setsuna blushed greatly at that. "Yes, it's one of my favorites too... wait! Give it back!" She lunged again. Haruka chose that moment to come in the room. "What's going on here?" She asked, looking at Setsuna chasing Michiru. "Here, catch!" Michiru said gleefully, tossing the black book to Haruka, who plucked it out of the air and began flipping through it. After a moment, she slowly started to grin. "So... you want him to yourself for a bit when we catch him?" She flipped the page again. "Maybe for a cavity search or something? All night long?" Setsuna blushed, then frowned and lunged at Haruka. Letting a tape that was in her pocket fall out, and hit the ground. Michiru didn't even hesitate. Just ran, scooped the tape up, and popped it in the VCR player next to Setsuna's TV. Setsuna stepped forward to stop her, and Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder, chuckling. "Oh, let us watch it. We promise not to make fun of you." Haruka said, sitting down, Setsuna sitting down and blushing after a moment. The tape started, and the source of Setsuna's embarrassment was quite evident. The tape was completely of Ranma, without a shirt, going through some particularly difficult exercises, and sweat was now glistening all over his body. The three watched for a few moments more, and Michiru finally turned the tape off. Herself and Haruka turned, grinning slyly. "..." Setsuna said in response to the stares that she was being given. "Well, this is great! I think that he might be a bit young for you..." Haruka started. "...But I'm sure that he's man enough! And here I was, thinking that you had no hormones at all..." Michiru finished. "Yes, well... he's very nice, when he wants to be... and nobody's ever called me cute before..." Setsuna said, remembering back to their first meeting. "Tell you what!" Michiru said happily. "We'll help you get this Ranma guy! Right, Haruka?" "Yeah... it might be a bit hard, with the guy being a complete moron at times, but... I'm sure we could do something." Haruka replied, nodding. Setsuna thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'd like that." ##### Minako and Makoto sat across from each other, thinking hard. "The time of decision has come." Minako said sagely. "Yes..." Makoto looked down to the thing in question. "Now... I wish it were a simpler thing we had to decide on..." "The most difficult things in life often are difficult, Mako-chan." Minako said as she looked up to Makoto, eyes shining. "It's times like this when we must bear down, and finally decide for good." "Agreed." Makoto replied, and both fell silent yet again. "Alright, so, I'll get Ranma, and you get the next guy." Minako finally said, picking up the picture of Ranma and smiling. Makoto sighed. "Ok, fine..." Minako picked up the next picture. "Now, to decide what to do if Seiya happens to become free..." ##### Ryoga sat at a campsite, not far from Uuchan's. He sighed as he remembered his small visit to the Tendo household... (Flashback, two hours before...) Ryoga wandered, looking back and forth, finally stopping after a few moments. Something was familiar about this place... "Oh! Ryoga-kun! Why don't you come in? I had some snacks made up!" Ryoga turned to the smiling face of Kasumi. Looking back, he realized that what had seemed familiar was the dojo, and koi pond. He was in the Tendos' backyard. Ryoga sweatdropped. "Yeah... that would be great, Kasumi..." Ryoga followed Kasumi into the house, glancing about, trying to locate Akane. He sat down at the table that Kasumi had guided him to, and quietly munched on a cookie. "So... where's Akane, Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi's smile wavered, and she suddenly was smiling sadly. "Akane's been... a bit sad lately." Ryoga sprang up. "It was Ranma, wasn't it?" He began to fume, until Kasumi gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ryoga sat down again. "It's not what you think, Ryoga-kun. The story's a bit long... and hard to explain." Kasumi said, thinking of how to explain. "It's 4:30!!!" Came a sudden cry from upstairs. Akane's cry and footsteps began coming down the stairs rather rapidly. Ryoga smiled brightly and got his present ready, holding it out until he saw Akane. "Akane-chan? I... I got this for you..." "Not now! There's more important things than this!" Akane said as she walked right past Ryoga, slapped the gift out of Ryoga's stunned hands, and continued to the TV. Ryoga stood in stunned, heartbroken silence. This was the first time that Akane had just... rejected him like that. He looked over to the TV, thinking that there must be something more important going on... The opening theme song of Sailor Moon played, the Senshi being shown one-by-one. "A... Akane... would rather watch a TV show than talk to me?" Ryoga said. He hadn't moved yet. Kasumi was about to respond, when Ryoga grabbed his bag and left quickly, not saying another word. (End flashback...) Ryoga sighed again. He had heard the full story from Ukyo not long afterwards, but it had still hurt. A lot. The pain of the rejection, that is. Somehow, the knowledge that Akane had chosen Ranma... in a TV show, over himself in real life had jolted him out of the dream that he would win Akane. That and Ukyo getting ticked off at Ryoga talking loudly that Akane should just forget about Ranma, because he was arrogant, and stupid... and Ukyo had finally got tired of it. She yelled that Akane didn't like him, and never would, because he was a stupid jackass. One smack on the head later, he had left. He sighed. It was just... too much to take in. And the worst part was... he wanted Ranma back. No matter how much he said he hated Ranma... he wanted him back. At least he made life interesting. "Damn you..." Ryoga said quietly, not sure whom he was talking of. ##### A small figure left the Nekohaten and dove into the bushes, quickly masking his chi. A boy with long, white robes and long, black hair ran out, looking around, followed closely by a small, withered figure on top of a staff. "But... I was SURE that I saw something dive into the bushes..." Mousse said, looking about. Cologne smacked Mousse over the head. "I'm sure I would've seen something... and you know that Happosai hasn't shown his face around here ever since the... incident." Cologne looked a bit downcast. Damn the laws, that boy had been a pleasure to teach. "But... you were busy with the customer, and…" Mousse was cut off by Cologne smacking him over the head. "Enough! Get back inside! There's soup to be served!" Cologne said, and began to follow Mousse back inside, and she heard it. But, by the time she turned around, the thing was gone again. Cologne tightened her grip on her staff. "Happi... you're digging yourself a hole..." Cologne watched for a moment, and slowly walked back inside. Happosai stopped a few buildings away from the Nekohaten, and looked back to make sure nobody was following. He reached into his gi and pulled out a scroll he had stolen from Cologne's personal stash. Opening it and reading a bit, he smirked. *Just what I need.* He thought as he stuffed it into his gi and ran on. *Now for phase 2...* Happosai thought as he raced to the boy he was looking for... ##### Ranma finished his kata, landing lightly on a rock in the yard. He sighed contentedly as his body relaxed slowly. He sighed. For some reason, he couldn't get over the feeling that everything was right in the world, and that nobody was plotting against him, for once. Then lightning flashed, and Ranma smacked himself in the head. *Oh yeah, I forgot. Nothing EVER goes my way.* Ranma chuckled to himself as he walked back to the house, entertaining himself with thoughts that he wasn't fate's bitch. ##### A huge creature flew to Japan, smiling to itself. It would make the old geezer pay... and without Ranma around, he would crush him that much more... It thought that it was a bit strange that he had received a note telling him about Ranma's sudden disappearance, but the urge to finally defeat Happosai once and for all, and without interference on top of that, overrode any doubts that he may have had. It chuckled to itself as it flew a bit faster. ##### Sailor Iron Mouse sat in her office, flipping through the newspaper idly, until the phone rang. She froze, and slowly picked the phone up. "Moshi... moshi!" She listened for a minute, and nodded. "Yes, I'll be right down..." ##### Sailor Galaxia watched as Sailor Iron Mouse arose from her bow. "You summoned me, Madam Galaxia?" She stared back hard, and Iron Mouse dropped her gaze after a moment. "I am getting displeased, Iron Mouse. You have tried, and failed. And even the monsters you created have not met my standards. What do you have to say?" Iron Mouse opened and closed her mouth a few times, finally speaking up. "I... I apologize, Madam Galaxia... I swear that it will..." "You have sworn and failed. One. More. Chance. That is all." "But... that hardly seems fa..." "It seems completely fair." Said a new voice from the other side of the room, as a shadowy figure seemed to appear to the side. "Completely fair to myself as well." Replied another voice, another figure appearing next to the first. Iron Mouse glared at that part of the room as Galaxia spoke up. "That is all." Iron Mouse hesitated for only a moment, then bowed and left without another word, trying to ignore the snickers the two figures were giving her. ##### Usagi sat in her room, surprised and a bit depressed at the same time. Sure it was great that a few days had gone by without a phage attack... but... "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the most important person in the world anymore?" She said, looking confused. "My, but don't we have a big head..." Luna replied, trying to get some sleep. ##### Ryoga slowly walked down the streets of Nermia, not acknowledging anything going on around him. His mind was awhirl with thoughts. Awhirl with thoughts of Ranma, thoughts of Akane, and thoughts of his life in general now that Akane and Ranma were officially gone from his life. He would have continued his dramatic thought moment, when he felt something land on his head. "Ryoga, m-boy! How's it been?" Happosai asked, taking a long draw from his pipe, and dumping the embers on Ryoga's head. "Love to chat, but I've gotta get back to Akane and that sweet bosom of hers!" He said, and sprang off, leaving Ryoga sprawling on the ground. Ryoga got up, facing the fleeing figure of Happosai with murder in his eyes. He had hurt him, AND threatened Akane's well-being! Ryoga shook in rage as he hefted his umbrella, and raced after Happosai. "Prepare to die, you old freak!!!" ##### Shampoo put the closed sign up on the Nekohaten door, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Ryoga was chasing Happosai down the street. She saw that they seemed to be heading to the Tendo place. Shampoo shrugged. After Ranma left, she really had no more use for the Tendos anymore, and could honestly care less. A few minutes later, as she went about her business cleaning the tables, Cologne hopped down the stairs, cursing to herself. "What wrong, Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked, wiping another table clean. "Oh, nothing. I just think that Happi stole something of importance to me. I don't think that he'll be by here anytime soon, however." Cologne sighed. "Not true, Great-Grandmother! Happosai and Bandana-boy just run past, to Tendos!" Shampoo replied, and began on a new table. "Happi, and… Ryoga? Oh no…" Cologne's eyes widened, and she quickly turned to Shampoo. "How long ago?" "About ten minutes ago, great-grandmother! But, no worries! Ryoga no get hurt! And Violent-girl much too busy watching reruns of Ranma-show to… great-grandmother?" Shampoo looked around, but Cologne was already long gone. ##### "Damn you, Happi, you crazy fool!" Cologne growled to herself as she tore to the Tendos. ##### Akane sat there, growling to herself as she watched today's episode again… how DARE Ranma flirt with Sailor Pluto?! That JERK!! She reared back, about to smash the TV… the fourth one since the incident, as a matter of fact, when Happosai jumped into the room, bounced off the wall, and buried himself into Akane's chest. "Akane! Great to see you! And the twins too!" He said happily as he gave her chest another squeeze. Akane screamed and went down for a powerful elbow, which Happosai avoided by leaping off her chest and landing on top on the dining table. Happosai looked up at the clock on the wall. "Three… two… one… now." Ryoga crashed through the wall, right on schedule. "Old freak… I'm gonna mangle you!" Happosai smiled as Ryoga leapt into the air, umbrella pointed down at him. He jumped away casually at the last moment, causing Ryoga to smash the table to bits. Happosai began avoiding blow after blow, striking Ryoga whenever he left his defense open. This was quite a bit, due to his extreme anger, mostly. After a minute of battling, and after all of the Tendos, and even Genma (who was ready to run at a moments' notice,) Ryoga stumbled away, beaten quite a bit. "I'll… get… you… old… man…" Happosai reached slowly into his gi. "Just a few more minutes… the note I sent, combined with his speed… combined with the fact that I'm making my presence known…" "What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked harshly, getting to his feet and glaring horribly at Happosai. ##### The creature soared over Nermia, glancing around for its' target. Finally, it heard it. The sounds of battling were coming from directly below, and, after a few moments, the cackle. The creature narrowed its' eyes. It was the cackle of its prey. It looked down, to the house where so many of its encounters had occurred in the past. With a snort of rage, it dived down at the house, murder in its eyes. ##### "I'm going to…" Happosai suddenly looked up, and dived back as the roof was smashed in, and a huge creature landed not far from Ryoga. This 'creature' was a part-bull-part-yeti-part-eel-part-crane-part-octopus, to be exact. Pantyhose Tarou. "Oh, thanks to whoever has answered our prayers! Now the master will be destroyed, and Ranma will be returned! Oh happy day!" Soun exclaimed, sobbing happily into Genma, who was currently smiling as well. "That's right, master! Your days of deception and treachery are over!" Genma exclaimed, laughing. Finally, something had gone their way! Pantyhose would defeat Happosai, and they would find a way to get Ranma back! What could go wrong? Happosai only smiled slowly and pointed at Pantyhose. "Look, boy! I'll make you a deal! One battle! You fight me, fair and square, as a human, in the dojo, and if you win… I'll change your name." Happosai crossed his arms across his chest. "I swear on my honor and title of grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Tarou hesitated. It seemed too good to be true. Happosai was just flat out putting it all on the table? Something nagged at the back of his mind about this… something was wrong here… But Tarou pushed these thoughts out of his mind, as a much more powerful thought entered his mind. His name was going to be changed. Tarou reached over and grabbed a hot water kettle that Kasumi offered him, ("It's always good to have hot water handy!" she said happily to everyone else) and splashed it over his head, tossing it away as his human self. "Alright, you old fart. I accept." Tarou walked slowly with Happosai into the dojo, everyone else following, and Ryoga with a bit of help from Kasumi. As the two reached heir respective corners of the ring, Tarou slid into a fighting stance, as Happosai stood still, his muscles tensed. Tarou lunged forward, kicking high at the jumping form of the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. The battle was joined. ##### Five minutes later, Tarou slammed through the front doors of the Tendo dojo, and into the already demolished living room of the Tendo house. He groaned, and tried to get up. "Whahahahahahaha!!! Looks like you lose, boy!" Happosai said as he bounded in, looking a bit worse for the wear, and lit his pipe, puffing slowly. Tarou got up. *I can't believe it… I lost… NO! I won't lose!* Tarou growled and charged at Happosai, drawing upon the last fleeting bit of strength he had left. And Happosai casually smacked him into another wall, as if he didn't even take the boy seriously. "Heh, Pantyhose, m'boy. You know, with Ranma gone, you were the only one who could beat me. The only one who stood a chance." He reached into his gi and pulled out a scroll, and casually unrolled it. "Looks like I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" "Listen, you old freak, I don't know, or even CARE what happened to fem-boy, but don't think you're getting rid of me that easily! I will not be beaten! You can count on that! I swear that I will get this stupid name lifted!" Pantyhose said as he got up, breathing heavily. However, during Tarou's little speech, Happosai had finished the spell on the scroll, and pointed lazily at Tarou as the scroll burst into flame. "I think that you'll be stuck with that name for quite a while. But don't worry, Pantyhose is a name full of character!" Tarou only got one last look off, one of confusion mixed with horror, as the same green beam shot out of the TV (which had been playing the Sailor Moon rerun this whole time) and in a moment, he was gone. Happosai cackled with uncontained glee. "Yes! Yes! That ingrate, Pantyhose, is FINALLY gone! Now, I am UNSTOPPABLE!!! And Victoria's secret is making a world tour, and stopping here tomorrow! This is the best day of my life! Whahahahahahaha!!!!!" Happosai leapt off, all of the Tendos still frozen in shock at what just happened here, besides Soun, who was sobbing at the loss of his roof, table, and time without the Master. Cologne suddenly tore into the room, and glanced around wildly, her eyes finally falling on the fallen TV, which had gone staticy again. "Oh no… I'm too late… Happi, you, you… idiot…" She said as she bowed her head, and very slowly left the room. ##### **Author's notes:** I'm… BACK! Indeed, I am back! I would like to give a big shout-out to my biggest supporters, and I also want to hear what you thought about this chapter! E-mail me at my new e-mail, (ottofromire@yahoo.com) or come to my website! () And don't worry! I'm going on a two-week vacation, but I'll be typing Chapter 7 the whole time! Oh, and sorry about the focus on the Nermia gang and Setsuna. I just wanted to answer a few questions here and there. Why Pantyhose? Hey, he kicks some major arse. And before people ask me too much, I'll be switching between calling Pantyhose Tarou 'Pantyhose' and 'Tarou' a lot. He'll personally just stick with Tarou, of course. Next Time, on: Ranma SI! Ranma actually does something to move the plot! Pantyhose is comin' to town! Brought to you by Coca-Cola! (Now wait a damn minute here…) New villains? And, a new, improved Setsuna? Once again, all C&C can go to ottofromire@yahoo.com 


End file.
